Jakku High School
by miss.death.paris
Summary: Ben, garçon solitaire et misanthrope, fait sa rentrée pour sa dernière année au lycée. Seul être à trouver grâce à ses yeux, sa jeune soeur Rey, qui entre en seconde. Quand Finn le quaterback vedette s'intéresse à elle, Ben voit rouge. Il est bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie. Mais tout se complique quand il rencontre Poe, le meilleur de Finn. Kypoe ReyxFinn
1. Rentrée des Classes

**Rating:** T

 **Pairing:** [Ben/Poe] [Rey/Finn]

 **Disclaiming:** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien à écrire ces histoires.

 **Résumé:** Ben Solo entre en terminal pour se dernière année de lycée. Solitaire, voire misanthrope, les autres élèves ne l'apprécient guère et il le leur rend bien. Seul être qui trouve grâce à ses yeux: sa jeune soeur Rey, la prunelle de ses yeux, qui entre en seconde. Alors quand le quaterback vedette du lycée, Finn, s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à elle, Ben voit rouge. Et il est bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie, et son petit plan de drague au passage. Mais les choses se compliquent quand il fait la connaissance de Poe Dameron, le meilleur ami de Finn, qui à sa grande surprise ne le laisse pas indifférent.

 **N/A:** Et me revoilà avec du Slash Ben/Poe mais pas que.

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Rentrée des Classes**

Le réveil sonna à 05h00 précise, comme tous les jours, même en période vacances. Se coucher à des heures pas possibles pour n'émerger qu'à 13 ou 14h c'était bon pour les loosers, les pauvres tâches qui n'avaient que ça à faire pour exister: faire la fête, boire comme des trous et avoir autant de partenaires que de boutons d'acné sur le visage (et non, le fond de teint ne cachait rien du tout, il était tant que ces petites dindes le réalisent!). Ben, lui, se réveillait toujours à la même heure, quelques soit le jour. Il avait de toute façon des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de cuver l'alcool qu'il aurait ingurgité la veille... ce qui n'arrivait jamais bien sûr! Il n'était invité à aucune fête et ça ne l'intéressait pas. Travailler des équations impossibles, mettre au point un droïde intelligent, stimuler sa cervelle de quelque façon que ce soit, voilà qui était utile! Après le lycée, que deviendrait ces petites vedettes locales? Mariées à 19 ans, 4 mioches imbuvables à 25, grosses et laides à 30 pour les pompomgirls stupides. Boulots insatisfaisants, mal payés, bides de buveurs de bière, cheveux rares, aigris d'espoirs envolés, battant peut-être leurs femmes et délaissant leurs gosses aussi idiots qu'eux pour les sportifs bas du front. Il en riait d'avance.

Mais en attendant cette douce revanche, il fallait supporter une année de plus en compagnie de ces idiots. Aujourd'hui il entrait en Terminale, dernière année avant la fac, il devait tenir!

* * *

Il travaillait sur un de ses nombreux projets depuis près d'une heure quand il entendit une sonnerie et un râle de mécontentement venant de la chambre d'à côté. Il perçut même le son d'un poing rageur s'abattant sur le pauvre réveil innocent. Il sourit (et cela était assez rare pour le signaler!). Rey sur ce point, et sur beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, était très différente de lui. Elle n'était, mais alors pas du tout, du matin. Ben l'imagina se re-pelotonner sous sa couette et se rendormir comme une bienheureuse. Mais il faudrait bien qu'elle se lève car elle aussi faisait sa rentrée au lycée, sa première rentrée exactement puisqu'elle rentrait en seconde. Ben pouvait déjà deviner la suite: Rey se lèverait au dernier moment, se ruerait dans la salle de bain pour battre le record de la douche la plus rapide du monde et un brossage de dents sommaire, avalerait une brioche en guise de petit déjeuner, s'étouffant un peu au passage, crierait:

"-Salut! A ce soir!

Dans l'entrée en enfilant ses baskets et courrait jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour ne pas le manquer d'un cheveu. Là elle y retrouverait son frère, calme, en place depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Elle s'affalerait sur lui, rouge, au bord de l'apoplexie et dirait:

-Timing nickel, tu vois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de se lever deux heures à l'avance!

Ce à quoi Ben répondrait pas un:

-Absolument parfait.

Dénué de second degré.

Tout se passa exactement comme prévu. A une chose prêt: en arrivant à l'arrêt de bus, Rey bouscula une grande blonde aux cheveux courts et à la mine peu sympathique.

-Tu peux pas faire attention, microbe?

-Désolée!

-Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois vraiment désolée, Barbie.

Ben s'avança, la mine fermée.

-Doucement, Phasma. C'est à ma sœur que tu parles.

-Oh! La sœur Solo, répondit la blonde soudain intéressée. Ce qu'on dit n'est donc pas vrai: tu n'as pas inventé ta famille, tu n'es pas un être artificiellement et génétiquement conçu pour ne ressentir aucune émotion , hein?

-Mon frère ressent des émotions, il est même très sensible.

-Rey...

-Une fois on regardait _Le Roi Lion_...

-Rey...

-Et quand Mufasa meurt et bien il a...

-REY!

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Rends-moi service, veux-tu? Tais-toi, souffla Ben en se passant une main sur le front.

Phasma s'éloigna, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle allait raconter ce petit incident à toute sa bande et cet enfoiré de Hux en premier! Il allait mettre des semaines à refaire sa réputation!

-Pourquoi on raconte ces choses horribles sur toi, Ben? l'interrogea sa sœur choquée.

-Parce que j'ai tout fait pour! Et tu viens de gâcher en 30 secondes l'œuvre de toute ma vie!

-Ben, tu n'as pas à te faire passer pour cet être froid et sans émotion. Tu es un garçon doux, sensible et gentil, il n'y a aucun mal à ça!

-Si tu veux que je me fasse tabasser, dis ça un peu plus fort encore, grinça t-il entre ses dents en la prenant par le bras pour l'éloigner.

-Écoute Rey, soupira t-il, tu es ma sœur, je t'aime mais à part toi, aucun être humain ne mérite mon attention et ma sympathie et je vis très bien comme ça alors s'il te plaît, tes anecdotes sur _Le Roi Lion_ , tu les gardes pour nous, ok?

Rey lui sourit, malicieuse.

-Ok, mon grand frère adoré. Tu es le mal incarné. Je raconterai comment tu as arraché la tête de toutes mes poupées et passé Monsieur Bou, mon ours en peluche au bûcher.

Elle éclata de rire et pendant une seconde le visage de Ben s'illumina. Rey était bien le seul rayon de soleil de sa vie, le seul être sur Terre qui méritait son attention et son affection. Il leva les yeux au ciel faussement exaspéré.

-Allez, le bus arrive. Monte!" la gourmanda t-il en la poussant dans le dos.


	2. Mauvais Départ

_**Désolée, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre hier mais journée à Disneyland oblige, je n'ai pas eu le temps (et l'énergie de penser de poster. Pour me la péter, je précise que mes deux neveux sont padawans diplômés de la Jedi Training Academy et que j'ai vu Darth Vader. :P**_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Mauvais Départ**

Finn la remarqua dès qu'elle franchit le portail du lycée. La taille élancée, le corps menu mais finement musclé, ses cheveux châtains flottant dans le vent de ce tout début d'automne. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle était serrée de près par Ben Solo, ce mec bizarre qui lui faisait un peu peur même.

"-Finn!

Un gros costaud un peu lourdaud lui donna une grande bourrade dans l'épaule. Finn était le quaterback et capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée. Une nouvelle et dernière saison débutait bientôt et il espérait bien accomplir des prouesses pour obtenir une bourse et aller à la fac. Lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête, la jolie fille avait disparu.

* * *

"-On se retrouve ce soir à l'arrêt de bus?

-Oui, grand frère craint et respecté.

-Sois pas insolente, microbe, répondit Ben à sa sœur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Et surtout, si tu as un souci, tu viens me voir.

-Je suis plus un bébé, Ben! Je vais retrouver mes copines, à plus!

Et elle partit en courant vers un groupe de filles. Ben la regarda un moment avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il croisa alors le groupe de Phasma qui riait à gorge déployée. Lorsqu'ils virent le jeune homme, l'hilarité redoubla. Un grand roux à l'allure sévère et aux yeux clairs cacha alors promptement sa tablette:

-Attention les gars! C'est la scène de la mort de la maman de Bambi, Ben va pleurer s'il voit ça.

-Ah ah ah. Très drôle Hux, va t'acheter un sens de l'humour d'un niveau un peu plus élevé.

La bande de Hux était composé des enfants des familles nanties de Jakku. Des fils et filles à papa ayant une très haute opinion d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne se fréquentaient qu'entre eux, refusant de se mêler à la populace, préférant la stimulation intellectuelle aux jeux sportifs ou autres activités culturelles salissantes. Entre eux et Ben, c'était l'entente cordiale. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas mais s'accordaient pour dire que l'ennemi premier c'était les sportifs vedettes et leurs groupies pathétiques, aussi appelées pompomgirls. Mais s'ils avaient l'occasion de se mettre en boîte, ils ne la laissaient pas passer.

Hux lui lança un regard condescendant et retourna à ses amis. Ben put les entendre encore rire alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il adorait Rey mais là, il avait juste envie de l'étrangler!

* * *

A la pause déjeuner, Finn cherchait nerveusement la fille du matin des yeux quand il l'aperçut enfin, seule sur un banc, entrain de manger son sandwich en lisant un bouquin. Il s'avança nonchalamment.

Il s'avisa d'un de ses coéquipiers juste derrière d'elle. Parfait! Il s'avança faisant mine de vouloir le saluer et fit exprès de la bousculer.

"-Oups! désolée.

-Pas grave, répondit la jeune femme sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Finn eut une mine déconfite. D'habitude il faisait un peu plus d'effet sur les filles! Il ne renonça pourtant pas:

-T'es nouvelle?

Rey se contenta de hocher la tête, la bouche pleine et sans quitter son bouquin des yeux.

-Je suis Finn, le capitaine de l'équipe de football.

Il espérait faire son petit effet mais cela tomba encore à plat. Elle ne répondit même pas par un vague hochement de tête, alors encore moins par un regard soudain intéressé comme cela arrivait d'habitude.

-Et toi, tu t'appelles?

-Rey.

-Enchantée Rey.

Elle leva la tête une demie-seconde et lui sourit, enfin un sourire un peu crispé qui disait clairement "T'es sympa mais tu me saoules maintenant".

Finn resta un moment planté là, sans savoir quoi faire alors que Rey retournait à son sandwich et à son livre.

Les amis sportifs du jeune homme le rejoignirent alors.

-Yo! Comment va, bro? Bonnes vacances?

Salutations d'usage faîte de checks, de virils bourrades dans le dos, de roues de paons pour impressionner les jeunes filles qui les dévoraient des yeux sous le regard protecteur et jaloux des petites amies officielles, pompomgirls pour la plupart. Enfin toutes, sauf Rey.

-Hey! Regardez là-bas! Il y a encore l'autre zarbi!

Tous se tournèrent vers ledit zarbi.

-Il me fout le jeton, ce mec! C'est quoi son délire à s'habiller toujours en noir et à ne parler à personne?

Finn remarqua que Rey avait levé les yeux. Son regard allait du type à eux. Il vit une bonne occasion de briller.

-Sûr qu'il fait parti de la secte des adorateurs de soirées chiantes et des puceaux anonymes.

Tous éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Sauf Rey. Son regard était glacial. Elle se leva pour partir. Finn l'attrapa par le bras:

-Désolée Rey mais si tu le connaissais, ce gars! Il serait tueur en série que ça m'étonnerait pas!

-Oh je le connais très bien, c'est mon frère, répondit-elle les lèvres serrées.

Finn avala difficilement sa salive. M*rde! Cette superbe fille était la sœur de Solo! Incroyable!

-Et toi et ta petite bande de demeurés ne lui arrivaient même pas à la cheville."

Elle le planta là, complètement déconfit. Il avait vraiment été le roi des idiots! ça lui apprendrait à vouloir faire le malin. Rey n'était vraisemblablement pas le genre de fille à rire comme une oie à des blagues lourdaudes de fin de match et à se pâmer pour des types qui aimaient rabaisser les autres. Il soupira de dépit et abandonna ses amis qui ne comprirent pas sa réaction.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Rattrapage

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **Rattrapage**

Rey rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre au lieu de suivre le cours de maths. Rey n'aimait pas les maths. La physique ou la chimie non plus d'ailleurs. ça c'était le domaine de prédilection de son frère: les sciences et ses mystères. Il était bien plus intelligent qu'elle et elle le savait. Et à côté de ses études brillantes, ne prenait-il pas soin d'elle depuis toujours? La jeune fille s'attristait de l'image qu'il s'était donné. Bien sûr en primaire ou au collège déjà, Ben n'avait jamais été le garçon populaire de l'école, ni le sportif adulé ou le musicien cool mais ici apparemment cela avait pris de sacrées proportions. Pas que l'avis de ce Finn l'intéresse beaucoup!

"-Mademoiselle Solo…

Ce n'était qu'une de ces caricatures tristement réelles du lycée: le footballeur vedette dragueur avec rien dans la tête.

-Mademoiselle...

Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, les filles avaient qui elles traînaient quelquefois, c'était surtout pour rassurer Ben (comble de l'ironie quand on savait à quel point il abhorrait les relations humaines! Mais les grands frères ne sont pas toujours juste) mais elle se sentait mieux toute seule, tranquille.

-Mademoiselle!

Rey sortit de sa rêverie.

-Heu... Oui, m'sieur?

-Heureux de vous voir revenir parmi nous, mademoiselle Solo. J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose d'important.

-Heu non.

-Alors au tableau et résolvez cette équation.

-La barbe, marmonna l'élève.

Elle fut si lente et et si mauvaise qu'elle fut renvoyée à sa place d'un ton consterné par son professeur. Elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire désolée en passant à sa hauteur. Il secoua la tête, mi-blasé mi-amusé par la candeur de son élève. Elle n'était pas mauvaise pour être mauvaise, se donner un genre. Ni par paresse.

Il lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours.

-Miss Solo, je ne comprends pas. J'ai examiné votre dossier. Vous avez des capacités, vos résultats passés le prouvent et vos notes dans d'autres matières comme la littérature ou l'histoire montrent que vous êtes loin d'être une idiote. Si seulement vous faisiez un peu plus d'efforts, même dans les matières que vous aimez moins. Votre frère pourrait vous aider. Un des plus brillants élèves que je n'ai jamais rencontré dans ma carrière.

Les yeux de Rey brillèrent. D'autres se seraient agacés d'être comparés à l'aîné surdoué de la fratrie, pas elle. Elle ressentait un grand orgueil dès qu'on louait son intelligence.

-Alors essayez de vous concentrer et de suivre en classe et je suis sûre que vos notes remonteront.

-Oui, m'sieur."

Et elle quitta la salle de cours en trottinant.

* * *

"-Rey!

La jeune fille fille accéléra le pas.

-Rey! Attends-moi!

Décidément il était têtu!

-Rey!

-Quoi?!

Elle se retourna si vivement qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Heu...

-Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je suis pressée, excuse-moi.

-Non! Attends, je voulais m'excuser.

-Écoute-moi bien, Finn...

-Tu te souviens de mon nom?

Il afficha un sourire ravi.

-Je me souviens toujours des noms des pauvres types idiots, prétentieux et arrogants que je rencontre.

Il perdit instantanément son sourire.

-Je sais, j'ai été nul, j'ai voulu faire le malin pour t'impressionner.

-Et bien c'est raté: tu n'as pas été malin et je ne suis pas impressionnée.

-Je sais, pardon... Mais tu dois l'avouer, ton frère est assez bizarre aussi, tenta t-il de se justifier.

Grossière erreur! Elle pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine et ponctua chacun de ses mots par un petit coup.

-MON FRÈRE N'EST PAS BIZARRE! IL EST INTELLIGENT, DOUÉ, SENSIBLE!

-Ok, ok...

-Tu viens me présenter tes excuses et tu oses l'insulter encore? T'es vraiment demeuré ou quoi? Je déteste les types dans ton genre qui se sentent supérieurs aux autres, insultent et harcèlent les plus faibles et se croient "cool". Vous êtes juste pathétiques.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça! s'insurgea soudain Finn. Oh, et puis ça va! Et quand ton frère nous demande lequel a la garde du cerveau cette semaine?!

Rey pouffa.

-Ah! ça, ça te fait rire! lança Finn à la fois triomphant et offusqué.

-J'avoue qu'il est peut-être assez... incisif.

-Incisif? C'est comme ça que tu dis, hein! Moi je suis demeuré, lui il est incisif?

Rey lui sourit. ça y était, il avait réussi à rattraper le coup! A lui de ne pas faire une nouvelle bourde qui ruinerait tout!

-Dis, tu viens au match vendredi soir? C'est le premier de la saison, c'est important, lui demanda t-il d'une voix redevenue calme, presque timide.

-Peut-être, on verra", répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et partit prendre son bus pendant que Finn exécutait une petite danse de la joie.

* * *

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Dumb and Dumber?

-Ben, t'es pas gentil.

Le frère et la sœur faisaient les derniers mètres qui séparaient l'arrêt de bus du foyer d'un pas tranquille.

-Rey, crois-moi ces types ont une baudruche à la place du cerveau. Si tu t'approches assez près, tu peux entendre le vide intersidéral.

Rey lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Il m'a invité au match de vendredi.

-Et tu as refusé bien sûr.

-Non, j'ai dit que j'y penserai.

-T'es pas sérieuse?! Tu ne vas pas aller voir du football? Et crier en chœur "Allez les Rancors" comme une demeurée?!

-C'est ça aussi faire partie d'une communauté, avoir une vie sociale et tout ces trucs...

-Chiants et inutiles au possible!

-Comment tu fais pour vivre aussi seul? s'inquiéta t-elle soudain, la mine grave.

-Je ne suis pas seule. Je t'ai toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-ça me suffit.

-Tu ne finiras pas forcément le cœur brisé en t'attachant à d'autres personnes, Ben...

-Rey, je ne veux pas en parler.

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait abordé un sujet sensible, son frère s'était complètement fermé et toute discussion était désormais inutile. Elle décida de rompre la glace qui s'était provisoirement formée entre eux.

-Je parie que j'arrive au foyer avant toi!

-ça c'est qu'on verra, tortue."

Rey partit en courant, riant aux éclats. Ben lui laissa prendre un peu d'avance.

 _A suivre…_


	4. Soir de Match

**CHAPITRE 4**

 **Soir de Match**

 _Mardi_

"-Hey! Salut!

-Salut, Finn.

Les deux jeunes gens se croisèrent à la sortie des cours. Finn rejoignait le stade pour son entraînement de foot, Rey avait rejoint le club de taekwondo et se rendit au dojang.

-Alors, tu viendras au match?

-Ok, j'y serai.

-Super! Je serai d'autant plus motivé alors.

-Tu ne me verras même pas!

-Oh! On ne peut pas ne pas voir un si joli visage.

-C'est ce que je suis? Juste un joli visage? Et tu veux que j'agite des pompons en minijupe aussi?

-Non, voyons... ce que je veux dire...

Rey éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Je te taquine, Finn, C'était très gentil. Bon, on se voit vendredi soir, alors?

-Ouais! A vendredi soir!"

Finn était sur son petit nuage et il ne vit pas la silhouette qui les épiait et dont les yeux lançaient des flammes.

 _Jeudi_

Un brouhaha presque insupportable régnait dans la cafétéria du lycée. Et il redoubla quand l'équipe de football fit son entrée, mené par son capitaine. Ben, installé à une table isolé, sourit. Sa proie arrivait enfin. Il serra la télécommande dans sa main, prêt à passer à l'action. Les joueurs de foot attrapèrent leurs plateaux qu'ils remplirent de divers plats et boissons puis s'avancèrent pour occuper la table centrale, réservée à leur usage et d'où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Ben appuya alors sur un bouton et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, la félicité survint: Finn fut comme secoué dans un shaker, prenant une allure assez grotesque avant de faire un vol plané de toute beauté envoyant valser son plateau et son contenu qu'il reçut diversement sur la tête et d'autres parties du corps. Ben, exultait.

"-Finn! Tu t'es fait mal? ça va? s'alarmèrent en choeur ses camarades.

-Oui, ça va je crois. j'ai reçu comme une décharge dans le mollet.

-Rien de cassé? s'inquiéta un de ses coéquipiers.

-Non, je crois pas.

« Dommage », pensa Ben. S'il l'avait blessé et privé du premier match de la saison, cela aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Enfin, le résultat était quand même satisfaisant. Rey, quelques mètres plus loin avec ses copines, n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Il se pencha et subrepticement, récupéra le droïde miniature qu'il avait conçu. Discret, il avait rempli parfaitement sa mission.

"-C'était toi?

Ben prit son air le plus candide.

-De quoi tu parles ma chère sœur?

-Tu le sais très bien, l'incident à la cafétéria, avec Finn.

-Finn a eu un souci à la cafétéria? j'espère qu'il va bien...

-Arrête ton numéro! Ses vêtements qui disparaissent du vestiaire, le piment dans ses spaghettis, son profil facebook piraté qui a publié des photomontages de lui disons plutôt...

-Hilarantes? Spirituelles? Plus vraies que nature?

-T'es vraiment un sale gosse quand tu t'y mets, bouda Rey en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le bus cahotait sur la route qui les ramenait au foyer.

-Tu es toujours décidé à aller à ce match?

-Oui.

-Très bien.

Deux mots qui voulaient tout dire.

-Ben!"

 _Vendredi_

C'était enfin le soir du premier match de la saison qui verrait s'affronter les Rancors de Jakku aux Rathtars de Tatooine. Les élèves s'étaient tous réunis autour du stade avant de pouvoir s'installer dans les gradins.

Rey regardait son frère d'un œil soupçonneux.

"-Pourquoi tu voulais tellement venir?

-Appartenir à la communauté, avoir une vie sociale...

-Ne te moques pas de moi!

-Je ne me moque pas! Et surtout passer une soirée avec ma sœur adorée et empêcher tout mâle ayant un QI inférieur à zéro de l'approcher à moins de 100 mètres.

-C'est donc ça! T'es relou! Il n'y a rien entre Finn et moi, je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Comment as-tu deviné que je parlais de lui? Oh le QI inférieur à zéro t'as mis sur la voie! Et il aimerait bien! Mais il ne posera jamais ses sales pattes sur toi, conclut Ben en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

Celle-ci soupira. Il faudrait bien qu'il la laisse vivre sa vie un jour ou l'autre. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de l'affronter sur ce sujet sensible. Même si ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison, Ben allait se mêler aux autres ce soir, goûter aux plaisirs simples des joies d'un match de football et qui sait? Peut-être y prendrait-il goût?

Les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain sous les cris et les hourras de la foule de lycéens, parents et professeurs réunis. Mais des chuchotements ahuris se firent bientôt entendre. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur le capitaine de l'équipe des Rancors. A la place du maillot traditionnel vert et or, Finn arborait une tenue d'un rose flamboyant à paillettes. Rey se tourna vers Ben:

"-Tu as osé?

-Il a surtout osé le mettre, alors là j'avoue je suis scié.

-Comment tu as... Non, ne dis rien, je ne veux rien savoir!"

Malgré le maillot peu conventionnel de leur capitaine, Les Rancors gagnèrent le match et ce fut la fête dans les rangs de la Jakku High School.

Mais à peine sorti des vestiaires, Finn se rua sur Ben.

"-Solo! Tu vas me le payer!

Rey se mit entre les deux garçons.

-Doucement, Finn. Ce n'était qu'une blague!

A ce moment là, Hux, Phasma et leur bande passèrent à proximité.

-Génial ton nouveau maillot, Finn. C'est bien d'assumer.

-Tu nous montres ta collection de petits poneys la prochaine fois?

Et tous éclatèrent de rire en s'éloignant. Le capitaine de l'équipe avait presque de la vapeur qui lui sortait des oreilles.

-ça fait 4 jours qu'il me pourrit la vie! Je me suis payé la honte devant tout le monde ce soir!

-Mais non, tu étais très mignonne, se moqua Ben.

Finn fut retenu in-extremis par deux de ses coéquipiers.

-Ben, n'en rajoute pas aussi, le gronda Rey.

-Il n'a qu'à arrêter de te tourner autour.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Et ta sœur est une grande fille. Elle peut choisir toute seule avec qui sortir.

Ben s'avança menaçant.

-Tu n'es même pas digne de lui lécher les bottes, minable.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

La voix forte et claire agaça Ben. Encore un de ces sportifs demeurés qui venaient défendre son idole. Il se retourna, la réplique cinglante aux bords des lèvres. Mais il resta figé, le regard fixé sur le nouvel arrivé. Les cheveux bruns en boucles floues, les yeux sombres et pétillants, la peau dorée et le sourire facile. Un silence gênant régna de longues secondes. Rey était interloquée, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle prenait son frère en défaut. D'habitude, son esprit vif et acéré réagissait au quart de tour et ne se retrouvait jamais sans répartie bien sentie.

-T'inquiètes pas, Poe. Rien d'important, finit par répondre Finn.

L'inconnu se tourna vers lui, la mine un peu circonspecte.

-Et c'était quoi cette tenue? Un nouveau concept?

-Je te raconterai. Les gars, et il prit le fameux Poe par les épaules pour le présenter au reste de l'équipe, Voici mon meilleur ami, Poe Dameron. Il étudiait à Takodana mais il vient d'être transféré à Jakku.

Les pompomgirls se montrèrent aussitôt très intéressées par cette nouvelle tête plutôt agréable à regarder.

-Et eux?

Le nouveau se tournait vers Rey et Ben.

-La plus belle fille du lycée, Rey... et intelligente aussi! s'empressa d'ajouter le footballeur. Oh! et son frère, Ben, marmonna t-il.

Puis il se pencha vers son ami:

-Ne l'approche pas, c'est un vrai psychopathe.

-Je le trouve intéressant, sourit Poe, un coulant un regard vers le soi-disant psychopathe.

-Ah non! Pas lui, s'il te plaît! s'offusqua Finn.

Et ils s'éloignèrent en riant.

Ben était resté sans bouger, ce qui inquiéta bientôt sa sœur.

-ça va, Ben?

-Hum? Oui, oui! s'extirpa t-il de sa léthargie.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Il t'a fait de l'effet ce Poe...

Rey ouvrit soudain de grands yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu!

-Quoi?

-Tu es amoureux! Tu as eu le coup de foudre! s'excita Rey un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

-Non mais ça va pas, non? s'indigna son frère, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Tu rougis! Tu rougis! J'ai raison! continua de piailler la jeune fille.

-Dis encore une fois que je suis... Non! Je ne suis pas du tout...

-Tu peux le dire quand même, tu vas pas t'évanouir en fumée!

Rey leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

-Je ne suis pas a-mou-reux. T'es bien trop romantique. C'est juste que son intervention m'a surpris.

-Ouais, bien sûr... le railla sa soeur.

-La ferme, microbe!

-M'appelle pas, microbe!"

 _A suivre…_


	5. Conspiration

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **Conspiration**

Ben et Rey étaient rentrés au foyer sans échanger un mot. La jeune fille était tout de même contrariée: Finn l'avait plantée sans un au revoir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir: Ben avait vraiment dépassé les bornes et il était légitime qu'il soit fâché. Mais elle n'y était pour rien, elle!

Quant à Ben, il était perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ce Poe. Pourquoi l'avait-il autant bouleversé?

Il était allongé dans son lit depuis plusieurs heures mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il pensait trop à... à... Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à Lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce garçon. C'est juste qu'il avait paru si différent des autres. ça l'étonnait même qu'il puisse être ami avec Finn! En fin de compte, ils devaient se ressembler. Ne s'étaient-ils pas éloigner en se moquant de lui? En y repensant, Ben sentit la chaleur de la honte embrasait ses joues. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui ces deux imbéciles? Il s'enfonça sous ses draps en grognant et tenta vainement de s'endormir.

* * *

 _Lundi_

Finn avait finalement réussi à retourner l'humiliation du mailllotgate à son avantage. Le jeune homme ne manquait pas d'humour et d'auto dérision. Après sa réaction à chaud, le recul et Poe lui avaient permis d'en rire. Au moins il avait marqué les esprits, en plus de remporter une victoire éclatante.

"-Tu devrais presque remercier Ben, remarqua Poe devant les grilles de l'établissement.

-Faut pas pousser. Solo me le paiera quand même.

Son ami prit soudain un air intéressé.

-Solo, tu dis?

-Ouais, Ben Solo. Misanthrope, solitaire, bizarre... mais qui a une sœur... absolument divine! Poe! Je suis amoureux!

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-Encore? sourit-il.

-Non, cette fois c'est sérieux. Elle est différente des autres filles. Intelligente, sportive, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux et déteste les mièvreries. A mon avis, aucun risque qu'elle me demande d'aller voir la dernière comédie romantique avec Hugh Grant ou une horreur comme ça.

-Ouais, tu l'as quand même bien snobée vendredi soir.

-Comment ça?

-On est parti sans même lui dire au revoir.

-Oh purée! Le c*n!

Finn se frappa le front.

-Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir?

-Si elle a le caractère que tu me dis, c'est fort possible.

Finn eut soudain l'air désespéré. Après 4 jours d'efforts pour rattraper le coup avec elle, il venait sans doute de tout gâcher. Tout ça c'était la faute de Solo! Poe lui tapa dans le dos en riant:

-T'inquiètes, vu la situation, je suis sûr qu'elle sera compréhensive.

-Tu crois?

-Bien sûr. Et donc ce Ben... reprit Poe.

-Poe, non, s'il te plaît!

-Quoi?

-Tu le sais très bien. L'année dernière, cela a déjà été assez compliqué quand tu es sorti avec un de mes coéquipiers pendant l'été et que tu l'as laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette!

-C'était juste une amourette de vacances, c'était pas sérieux!

-Pour lui, si! Heureusement, il a déménagé, il n'est plus à Jakku cette année.

-Tu n'avais pas qu'à l'inviter à faire ce tour d'Endor avec nous.

-J'en avais parlé devant lui, il était si enthousiaste et... ne change pas de conversation! Ben, c'est exclu!

-C'est pas un de tes coéquipiers!

-Mais on se déteste! Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami sorte avec mon pire ennemi!

-Pas tes coéquipiers, pas tes ennemis... souffla Poe.

-Hey! Il y a quand même d'autres mecs entre ça!

-On ne choisit pas pour qui on craque... Et réfléchis: si je sors avec Ben, je pourrai l'adoucir pour qu'il te fiche la paix et même qu'il te laisse sortir avec sa sœur, dit Poe d'un ton conspirateur.

-Là, tu m'intéresses."

* * *

 _Heure du déjeuner_

Ben déjeunait seul. Comme d'habitude. Rey était avec ses copines et ça le rassurait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse solitaire comme lui, elle méritait mieux. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il laisserait Finn l'approcher, ça non! Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand un plateau se posa juste devant le sien. Qui osait venir le déranger? il leva les yeux et faillit s'étrangler en tombant dans les prunelles noirs de Poe.

"-La place est libre?

Ben se contenta de hocher la tête. Le nouveau venu s'installa.

-Je m'appelle Poe Dameron. je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, on s'est "rencontré" vendredi soir.

-Je me souviens, marmonna Ben, tu es l'ami de ce demeuré de Finn.

-Oui... Enfin, sauf pour le demeuré.

-C'est un gros lourdaud au QI d'une huître et tu dois pas valoir mieux. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai manger en silence et pouvoir finir ma lecture."

Sur ce, Ben sortit un lourd volume de micro-mécanique et se plongea dedans. Poe se dit que ce n'était pas gagné mais qu'il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Ce Ben lui plaisait de plus en plus et il ne disait jamais non à un défi.

* * *

Finn s'était glissé discrètement dans le dojang. Rey était parmi les élèves, répétant les mouvements de leur maître. Il put admirer la grâce et la dextérité de la jeune fille. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la mettre en colère, sous risque de finir au tapis.

A la fin de l'entraînement, il l'attendit à la sortie.

"-Rey.

-Salut Finn.

Le ton, était poli mais froid.

-Je... je voulais m'excuser pour vendredi soir. Je suis parti comme un voleur mais avec.. ce qui s'était passé et l'arrivée de Poe, j'ai été un peu chamboulé.

-C'est pas grave.

-Vraiment?

-vraiment, sourit-elle.

-Je peux te raccompagner alors?

-Jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, oui, si tu veux."

C'était déjà ça et cela rendait Finn heureux.

 _A suivre…_


	6. Révélation

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **Révélation**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant et Poe devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais autant galéré. Il avait même l'habitude d'obtenir assez facilement ce qu'il voulait. il n'était pas particulièrement prétentieux mais sans fausse modestie, son charme finissait toujours par agir comme il y mettait les moyens. Mais Ben, c'était une autre histoire. Déjà, il semblait toujours se volatiliser quand Poe arrivait. S'il arrivait à l'approcher, il ne décollait pas ses yeux de ses chaussures ou d'un bouquin et ne lui répondait que par onomatopées avant de soupirer de lassitude et de le planter comme un idiot.

Le jeune homme homme décida d'essayer une nouvelle approche. Dès que Finn lui avait donné le nom de sa cible, il avait tiqué. Solo, cela lui disait quelque chose. Il entreprit des recherches mais cela ne donna rien. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'était fourvoyé mais il était trop têtu pour abandonner si vite. Il contacta quelques connaissances hauts placés (fils de militaire, lui-même rêvant d'être pilote, il avait accès à des informations sensibles). Il envoya quelques messages et trois jours après, il obtint ce qu'il cherchait.

"-Je peux m'asseoir?

Ben souffla sans lever les yeux. Il avait cru trouver un coin tranquille dans le parc du lycée mais ce Poe avait fini par le trouver. Il lui avait collé un mouchard ou quoi? Le jeune homme nota pour lui-même de penser à vérifier ses poches ce soir. Des semaines qu'il l'évitait, refusant même de le regarder. Non, il ne tomberait pas amoureux. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, le beau gosse de service?

Poe se racla la gorge, hésitant sur la manière d'aborder le sujet. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

-Tu sais, quand Finn m'a donné ton nom, ça a fait tout de suite tilt dans ma tête alors je me suis renseigné et je me suis rappelé pourquoi Solo me disait quelque chose...

Le jeune homme fut saisi par la surprise quand Ben se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol d'un air menaçant. S'il avait bien fantasmé sur un Ben le plaquant au sol ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé la chose!

-Tu es qui?

-Hey! Doucement!

-Tu travailles pour l'Empire, c'est ça? C'est pour ça que tu me colles comme ça? Tu leur diras que non, je ne sais pas où ils sont et je m'en moque. Allez tous au Diable!

Et d'un mouvement souple et élégant, Ben se releva et disparut, laissant Poe ébahi et sans réaction quelques instants.

* * *

Mais il savait qu'il avait profondément bouleversé Ben et il partit à sa suite. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, prostré. Son teint était encore plus livide que d'habitude, le visage couvert de sueur. Poe s'approcha doucement.

"-Écoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. Je.. je ne suis pas un espion de l'Empire Alderaan. Juste, mon père est Général dans l'armée et je m'intéresse à ces choses-là. Il m'a parlé de la dictature qui s'est imposée à Alderaan et de la résistance menée par Leïa Organa et Han Solo. Ce sont... tes parents, n'est-ce pas?

Ben releva la tête, le regarda de longues secondes avant de hocher la tête.

-Ils se sont opposés politiquement au nouveau régime. Ma mère était sénatrice avant que l'Empereur Palpatine, alors chancelier, ne manigance pour arriver au pouvoir suprême et ne proclame l'avénement de l'Empire. Elle croyait à un renversement pacifiste de la situation. "Le peuple se soulèvera sans user d'armes si nous leur montrons la bonne voie" disait-elle. Mon père l'a d'abord suivi mais il a été déçu par la lenteur et l'hypocrisie des politiciens qui n'agissaient que pour leurs propres intérêts et se laissaient corrompre. Il s'est opposé violemment à ma mère et a quitté la résistance. Il a pris les armes et combattus dans une faction rebelle extrémiste. On dit qu'elle a été l'instigatrice de plusieurs attentats meurtriers parmi les civils, ils ont tous étaient condamnés à mort par contumace. Mon père a alors disparu, on n'a plus entendu parlé de lui. Quelques mois après, ma mère a été victime d'une embuscade. "Des rebelles" a dit l'Empire, "De l'armée impériale qui veut leur mettre la mort de la Sénatrice Organa sur le dos", dirent les rebelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont tous les deux disparus. J'avais 11 ans, Rey 8. On est venu ici, dans ce trou paumé de Jakku "pour notre sécurité" par ce qu'il restait du Sénat libre d'Alderaan.

-Je suis désolé, ils doivent te manquer.

Ben prit un air mauvais.

-Ce n'étaient que de sales égoïstes! Ils ont privilégié leurs luttes politiques et les autres, "leur peuple" comme disait ma mère, à leurs propres enfants.

-Mais c'était important. La sénatrice Organa... c'est une figure emblématique du combat contre les dictatures du monde entier, pour la démocratie et la justice.

-Et ça lui a coûté la vie, faisant deux orphelins.

-ça, tu n'en es pas sûr. Son corps n'a...

-Non! Je refuse de me laisser aller à des espoirs vains et futiles! J'ai assez de Rey pour croire à ces belles histoires de famille réunie un beau jour! Je ne veux plus les revoir de toute façon, je les déteste!

-Ben!

-JE LES HAIS!

Et Ben donna de grands coups sur les œuvres des cours de sculpture du lycée exposées là, les détruisant minutieusement une à une.

Poe resta là à le regarder, ne sachant que faire. La colère du jeune homme était trop féroce, il se sentait minable et inutile.

* * *

Poe préféra ne pas parler de sa découverte à Finn. Le sujet était sensible et Ben ne lui pardonnerait pas si son secret se voyait dévoilé dans tout le lycée. Il sut que par sécurité, une censure avait été mise en place sur certains mots-clés sensibles du réseau de Jakku, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pu rien trouver sur Han Solo et sa descendance avec Leïa Organa. Alderaan était un petit petit pays, peu savaient de toute façon ce qui s'était passé. Seuls les noms de la Sénatrice Organa et de l'empereur Palpatine étaient (souvent vaguement) connu. Mais si un petit fouineur comme Poe voulait y mettre son nez, il était bloqué... Enfin pour tout autre fouineur qui n'avait pas ses entrées dans le gratin militaire. Maintenant il se rappelait que plus jeune, son père avait été envoyé à Alderaan pour soutenir la résistance et la Sénatrice Organa. Il lui avait un peu raconté les missions qu'il avait accompli là-bas. Il lui avait parlé du général Solo qu'il semblait admiré (il s'insurgea contre l'idée qu'il avait pris part aux attentats ignobles perpétrés dans la capitale alderaane!), c'est pourquoi ce nom lui avait dit quelque chose.

Il se sentit alors plus proche de Ben. Il comprenait maintenant sa colère, sa méfiance envers les autres, sa douleur aussi qui le faisait se tenir à l'écart. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher et souffrir. Mais Poe était têtu comme on l'a déjà dit et surtout ses sentiments pour le jeune homme étaient devenus beaucoup plus forts.

* * *

"-Pourquoi tu as fait ça , Ben?

-C'était hideux, j'ai rendu service à la communauté.

-Ben...

-Laisse-moi maintenant, Rey. Tu me pompes l'air!

Le ton avait été sec et cassant.

-Très bien, je te laisse.

Et la jeune fille partit, l'air triste et un peu boudeur. Ben s'en voulut un moment mais il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet de leurs parents.

* * *

Pour la destruction de toutes les œuvres du club sculpture, Ben avait écopé de trois mois de nettoyage de la cour. Tous les soirs. Et cela commençait ce jour-là.

"-Et bien! Tu as trouvé ta vocation finalement, Solo! lui lança un Hux goguenard en le voyant avec son sac poubelle et son pique.

-Va te faire f*utre, Hux.

-T'as que ça en stock, Solo? Petite forme? tenta de le relancer Phasma.

Mais Ben les ignora et lassés et un peu déçus, ils finirent par partir.

* * *

"-Je peux te parler ou tu vas me mettre ton poing dans la figure?

Ben rangeait le matériel et en fermant la porte du local il tomba nez à nez avec... vous savez qui! Mais cette fois, il sourit. Finalement, avoir tout déballé sur ses parents à quelqu'un lui avait du bien.

-Oh oh! Un sourire! Oserai-je tenter ma chance plus loin et t'inviter à boire un verre au café?

-Hein?

-Tu sais, c'est aller dans un endroit où les jeunes se réunissent et on peut y boire, manger, avoir des interactions avec d'autres êtres humains...

-Très drôle.

-Tu acceptes ou pas?

-Maintenant?

-Oh ben non! Dans disons 10 ou 15 ans, le temps que je puisse te caler dans mon agenda...

Ben souffla et fit mine de partir. Poe le rattrapa en riant.

-Allez, viens! C'est moi qui invite!

-Que ce soit clair, Dameron. C'est pas un rencard.

-Ah non! Pour le rencard, je te sortirai le grand jeu: ciné, resto... d'ailleurs tu préfères thaï ou indien?"

 _A suivre…_


	7. Amour ou Amitié

_**J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub et vous encouragez tous à aller lire la fic de Sorah_Kenway "A l'Encre de tes Yeux" si vous aimez le Pylo (ou le kypoe, quel nom de ship préférez-vous?). ;)**_

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **Amour Ou Amitié**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant et Finn devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais autant galéré. Il avait même l'habitude d'avoir son petit succès auprès des filles. Les pompomgirls bien sûr mais aussi les plus sages du club de lecture ou les sportives du club de soccer. Mais Rey était différente. Elle l'aimait bien, il aimait à le croire en tout cas, mais dès qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, elle le fuyait et gardait avec lui une distance polie.

Chaque semaine, il l'attendait après son cours de taekwondo et l'emmenait boire un verre. Il se doutait que Ben n'était pas au courant de ces petits rendez-vous hebdomadaires. Et en effet, Rey restait élusive, parlant juste de copains et copines avec qui elle « traînait ». Plusieurs fois par semaine, ils se retrouvaient aussi à la bibliothèque où Finn savourait juste le plaisir d'être en sa compagnie. Jamais il n'avait autant révisé! Même ses professeurs n'en revenaient pas quand les premiers résultats tombèrent. Ils soupçonnèrent le capitaine vedette d'avoir succomber à la tentation de faire faire ses devoirs maison par les fortes têtes, sous la menace ou contre rémunération. Mais sa participation en cours ou ses bonnes notes lors des contrôles sur table prouvés son honnêteté.

Mais elle refusait toujours un vrai rendez-vous. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses études disait-elle et un petit ami pourrait la distraire. De plus, son amitié comptait beaucoup pour elle et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher! En quoi cela gâcherait tout?

Et puis, il y avait toujours Ben. Même si depuis l'épisode du premier match de la saison, il le laissait à peu près tranquille (enfin quand Finn était sorti des toilettes avec du papier collé sous sa chaussures, il ne s'était pas gêné pour le remarquer... juste devant Rey!), le footballeur se doutait bien que le frère de sa belle ne plaidait pas en sa faveur, voire même qu'il lui déconseillait toute relation trop intime avec lui. Il espérait que Poe réussisse un peu plus vite dans sa conquête.

"-Tu veux essayer?

-Hein?

Finn était adossé à un mur et contemplait sa Belle dans son entraînement. Son interjection l'avait surpris.

-Viens là. Ici, interdit de rester simple spectateur. Sur le tapis.

-Mais Rey, je suis footballeur, je n'ai jamais fait ça.

-J'irai doucement t'inquiètes, je ne te ferai pas mal.

Finn fut un peu vexé. Elle le voyait comme une chochotte ou quoi?

Il s'avançât, le corps bien droit et le regard assuré.

-Mets ça lui dit le maître en lui tendant une protection pour le torse et un casque. Le jeune les revêtit et prit une position un peu maladroite comme il avait déjà vu les élèves le faire.

"-Non, prends ça.

Rey lui donna deux pao thaï.

-Tiens les bien comme ça au niveau de ton visage, tes pieds bien ancrés dans le sol. J'y vais doucement pour commencer.

Finn fit ce qu'elle lui disait, soudain peu rassuré. Il comprit quand le premier coup de pied de Rey le fit reculer de trois pas sous la violence du choc. C'était doucement, ça? Heureusement, il ne chuta pas et garda à peu près sa dignité.

-Je continue?

-Bien sûr.

Rey accomplit un enchaînement de quatre ou cinq coups et cette fois Finn finit sur les fesses sous les rires des autres élèves.

-S'il vous plaît, les rappela à l'ordre leur maître. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pratiqué, je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien, alors un peu de respect. Ou je vous envoie tous sur le terrain de football et on verra qui rira.

Rey tendit la main à Finn et l'aida à se relever.

-On échange.

-J'ai jamais fait ça...

-Le maître te conseillera.

Rey attrapa les pao. Ses premières tentatives furent laborieuses et il finit encore sur les fesses. Les rires étaient étouffés mais toujours là. Mais sous les conseils du maître, au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme finit par porter un ou deux bons coups de pieds pour sa plus grande fierté.

-Pas mal, Finn. Si le foot t'ennuie un jour, tu seras le bienvenu à mes cours, conclut le maître. Le spectacle et le cours sont terminés, tonna t-il de sa voix basse.

Tous se mirent en rang et saluèrent avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires, laissant Finn seul, un peu bête mais ravi.

* * *

"-Tu as aimé m'humilier, avoue.

-J'avoue que c'était assez drôle.

Ils marchaient tous deux pour sortir de l'enceinte sportive du lycée de Jakku.

-Ah ah ah! Viens demain soir à l'entraînement de foot et on verra si c'est toujours aussi drôle.

-Il n'y a pas d'équipe de football féminine, c'est assez sexiste d'ailleurs.

-C'est un sport assez violent, tu sais...

-Oh oui! Le taekwondo c'est pour les fillettes, le foot ça c'est un vrai sport de garçons costauds! ironisa Rey.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

-Si. Soi-disant parce qu'un sport est violent, il ne peut être pratiqué par les femmes? Pourquoi? C'est pas assez féminin? Les filles qui pratiquent ces sports sont forcément vulgaires? Les boxeuses, c'est forcément des lesbiennes qui rêvent d'être des mecs?

Finn venait de comprendre mais trop tard qu'il venait de mettre le pied sur un terrain très glissant. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Rey, ses idées sur les filles et ses rapports avec elles avaient changé mais pas encore assez pour ne plus avoir encore certains réflexes douteux.

-Ok, ok... je ne suis qu'un sale macho mal embouché mais je fais des efforts pour changer.

-C'est vrai, sourit-elle.

-Je t'offre un verre pour me faire pardonner?

-Je ne sais pas, hésita t-elle.

Elle pensa à ses devoirs, à Ben...

-Allez, c'est juste un verre, insista Finn.

-Ok.

-Yes!

-Ne sois pas aussi satisfait de toi, petit macho de bac à sable.

-T'as vraiment le caractère de ton frère parfois, bouda Finn.

-Je le prends comme un compliment.

-C'en était pas un."

 _A suivre…_


	8. Rendez-Vous

**CHAPITRE 8**

 **Rendez-Vous**

Finalement ce fut indien. Après leur verre au café, Poe avait dû être patient et persuasif mais il l'avait eu son vrai rencard. Il retrouva devant le cinéma un Ben tout timide et gauche. Poe réalisa que c'était sans doute son premier rendez-vous. Il n'avait jamais embrassé et été embrassé. Cela rendait Poe presque nerveux. Il le laissa choisir le film, une reprise d'un vieux classique de la Hammer, Le _Cauchemar de Dracula_ dans un petit cinéma de quartier. Le film plut à Poe plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Toutefois, quand il avait essayé de prendre la main de Ben pendant la séance, celui-ci l'avait retiré prestement en se ratatinant sur son siège. Poe sourit: il était sûr que s'il avait pu le voir, il aurait remarqué qu'il était rouge comme une pivoine.

Puis, ils étaient allés au Devdas, un petit restaurant indien qui ne payait pas de mine mais dont la nourriture était un régal. Poe avait su mettre assez à l'aise Ben pour qu'il lui fasse de nouvelles confidences. Exilés sur Jakku pour leur sécurité, lui et Rey avaient été confiés à un foyer où résidait déjà une vingtaine d'enfants. Là-bas, c'était la loi du plus forts, les éducateurs débordés avaient du mal à contenir tant d'enfants et d'adolescents souvent en colère et malheureux. Ben s'était juré de protéger sa sœur et de lui offrir la meilleure vie possible. A la fin de cette année, il aurait son bac. Il arrêterait ses études, il trouverait un travail, un appartement et obtiendrait la garde de Rey. ils vivraient tous les deux, tranquilles.

"-Mais n'a t-elle pas envie d'autre chose? Et toi? Tu es brillant, Ben, arrêtez tes études maintenant serait un tel gâchis.

-Nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre que de l'un de l'autre.

-Même pas une petite place pour moi?"

Poe rit devant la gêne de Ben.

* * *

Quand il le raccompagna jusqu'au foyer, pour lui dire au revoir, il fit mine de lui serrer la main mais il en profita pour l'attirer à lui et plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux et tendre, son autre main sur sa nuque. Ses doigts s'attardèrent quelques secondes dans sa chevelure noire avant de s'écarter après un dernier petit baiser posé sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ben ressentit un frisson délicieux de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des pieds.

"-Bonne nuit, Ben, susurra Poe en s'écartant lentement.

-Hum?... Heu, oui, bonne nuit, Poe, bégaya le jeune homme en trébuchant.

Poe réprima un rire et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

* * *

A peine franchit la porte du foyer, Ben fut emporté par une tornade du nom de Rey.

"-Alors? Alors? Alors?

-C'est pas tes oignons, microbe.

-Je vais te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me racontes tout!

-J'ai rien à te raconter. Maintenant il est tard, vas te coucher.

-S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! geint sa petite sœur en s'accrochant à son bras.

Ben la tira ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Mais t'es vraiment lourde!

-Dis-moi!

-Mais rien: on a été au ciné, au resto, il m'a raccompagné et...

-Et?

-Rien.

-Menteur! T'as rougi.

-Rey!

-Il t'a embrassé?

Ben bafouilla des mots inintelligibles.

-Hiiii! Il t'a embrassé! C'était bien?

-Je refuse d'aborder ce sujet avec ma petite sœur.

-M'en fous, je connais le principal. Ben est amoureux de Poe, Poe est amoureux de Ben, chantonna t-elle.

-T'es vraiment immature parfois, tu me consternes. J'ai honte que tu sois ma sœur.

-Dis pas des trucs comme ça, c'est méchant!

Rey croisa les bras en s'asseyant sur un coin du lit, la mine sévère.

-Et toi? T'as fait quoi?

-Rien de spécial. J'ai été à mon entraînement de taekwondo et après Finn m'a amené boire un verre au café.

Ben se ferma automatiquement.

-Je n'aime pas que tu continues à voir ce type.

-Toi t'as le droit de batifoler avec Poe et moi je ne peux pas boire un verre avec un ami? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

-Déjà je ne batifole pas, et tu sais très bien que Finn ne veut pas être juste ton ami.

-Et bien moi non plus peut-être.

-T'es sérieuse? C'est un idiot!

-Pas du tout! Tu restes sur tes préjugés! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Non, tu vaux même moins! Lui essaye de changer. Toi tu as juste peur!

-N'importe quoi.

-Si! Peur de la nouveauté, du changement! Peur de me perdre comme on a perdu...

-Tais-toi, Rey.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais en parler?

-ça ne sert à rien.

-Tu es si borné. Tu finiras seul et triste, Ben.

-Tu ne sortiras pas avec Finn, un point c'est tout!

-T'es pas mon père! Tu ne décides pas de ma vie pour moi!

Ben se figea. Rey sut qu'elle était allait trop loin mais il pouvait être si injuste parfois!

-Notre père était un idiot faible et inutile.

Il continua en lui tournant le dos. Il attrapa un objet quelconque et parut se plonger dans sa contemplation ignorant complètement la jeune fille.

-Tu continues de l'idolâtrer comme un héros mais crois-moi si tu t'en souvenais vraiment et pas que dans tes fantasmes d'enfant, tu serais très déçue. Bonne nuit, Rey.

La voix était glaciale. Rey resta quelques minutes puis quitta la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme serra si fort l'une de ces inventions électroniques qu'il avait pris dans sa main qu'il le brisa en mille morceaux.

 _A suivre…_


	9. Opération Etoile de la Mort-1ère Partie

**CHAPITRE 9**

 **Opération Etoile de la Mort - Première partie**

"-Pourquoi tu me fuis?

-Je ne te fuis pas.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Solo.

Poe ne l'avait jamais appelé Solo avant. C'était toujours Ben. Il était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom, avec Rey bien sûr. Il aimait bien l'entendre le dire, lui murmurer suavement à l'oreille "Salut, Ben" quand il passait à côté de lui dans les couloirs du lycée et qu'il savait que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce "Solo" mettait un mur entre eux.

Ben bégaya. Depuis sa dispute avec sa sœur, c'est vrai, il fuyait Poe. Jamais il ne s'en était pris à elle et il avait fallu que lui et son pote Finn débarquent pour mettre la pagaille entre eux. Alors s'il fallait prendre ses distances pour que tout redevienne comme avant, il ferait ce sacrifice.

-Ok. Alors allons voir le match ensemble vendredi soir.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Un ciné samedi soir alors?

-Non, je..

-M*rde, Ben! J'ai fait quelque chose?

Oui, d'une certaine manière. Mais comment lui expliquer?

-C'est ok pour vendredi soir. Viens le chercher à 17h.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Super, sourit Poe.

Et il disparut avant que Ben ne réagisse.

-Rey! Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et prendre des décisions à ma place! s'offusqua t-il en se retournant vers sa soeur, plantée derrière lui.

-Je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher. Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça et..., elle soupira, Ben, je suis désolée pour l'autre soir. Mais tu dois accepter que je grandisse et vivre un peu pour toi maintenant. Depuis mes 8 ans, tu es mon grand frère, mon père et ma mère...

Ben fit la moue au nom de "mère".

-Je t'aime et je te suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais vis, ok? En plus, Poe est une vraie bombe, asséna t-elle soudain. Toutes les pompomgirls sont vertes de jalousie!

-Tu es folle!

-C'est comme ça tu m'adores!

-Ouais, ouais..."

Et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller attraper leur bus.

* * *

Poe et Finn déjeunaient ensemble. Le joueur de football se plaignait, encore, du status quo entre Rey et lui.

-Et toi, ça se passe bien avec Ben?

Poe se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Tu es plus loquace d'habitude. Mais si vraiment ça se passe bien, tu pourrais lui glisser deux ou trois mots en ma faveur maintenant, non?

-Je ne sais pas, Finn. J'aurai l'impression de le trahir.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? C'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux!

Poe lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Non! Ne me dis pas maintenant que tu es AMOUREUX de Ben Solo?! Tu ne tombes JAMAIS amoureux, Poe!

-Là, c'est différent. Il est différent.

-Mais tu as promis de m'aider! T'es mon meilleur ami, ne me laisse pas tomber. Et puis c'est toi qui a eu cette idée!

-Ok, ok..."

* * *

C'était leur sixième rendez-vous. Poe essayait de ne pas brusquer les choses et ils en restaient pour l'instant à des baisers chastes mais toujours un peu plus appuyés. Poe n'oublia pas la sensation délicieuse du corps de Ben tendu comme un arc quand il avait glissé sa langue dans sa bouche la première fois. C'était si tentant de le mettre mal à l'aise. ça le rendait irrésistible.

Ils buvaient leurs sodas en silence quand Poe se racla la gorge.

"-Et comment va Rey?

-Bien.

-Elle et Finn s'entendent bien, non?

Ben grogna.

-Tu sais, c'est un type vraiment bien. On se connaît depuis l'enfance et ça ne l'a jamais dérangé que je préfère les garçons. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu manquer de respect à une fille.

-Pourquoi tu me dresses son pedigree tout à coup? lui demanda Ben suspicieux.

-Je me disais, commença son petit ami soudain un peu mal à l'aise, tu devrais laisser Rey sortir avec lui. C'est de son âge en plus, tu ne peux pas la garder dans sa prison de verre pour toujours...

Ben se leva si soudainement qu'il renversa son verre sur la table.

-C'était donc pour ça?

-Quoi?

-Tout ce que tu voulais c'est faire de moi ton gentil toutou qui t'obéisse comme un pauvre idiot amoureux? C'est Finn qui t'a envoyé en mission spéciale pour pouvoir se taper ma sœur?

-Ben, non, ce n'est pas... enfin, au début...

Poe se maudissait intérieurement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aborder ce sujet.

-Je le savais! éructa Ben. MENTEUR! MANIPULATEUR!

Et Ben s'enfuit du fast-food en renversant des tables au passage sous l'indignation des autres clients.

* * *

Ben était toujours furieux en arrivant au foyer. il fit claquer la porte de sa chambre et était bien décidé à tout mettre en pièces. Il s'attaquait à chaque objet sur son bureau quand Rey entra, alertée par le vacarme. Le visage de son frère lui fit peur. Jamais elle n'avait craint que Ben ne lui fit du mal mais là, il était effrayant. Pourtant il y avait aussi tant de douleur dans ses yeux soudain sombres qu'elle en fut émue.

"-Ben, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

-C'est de ta faute!

-Que veux-tu dire?

-C'est pour toi... Pour sortir avec toi... Sinon il n'aurait jamais...

-Ben, je ne comprends rien...

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots. Maz Kanata la directrice du foyer entra à son tour.

-Que se passe t-il ici? Ben, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Cela faisait si longtemps que tu n'avais pas été sujet à ces crises. Il y a un mois au lycée, maintenant ce soir.

-ça va aller, miss Kanata, tenta de la rassurer Rey. Je m'en occupe.

-Je ne peux accepter de tels comportements. Comprenez-moi, je veux bien être compréhensive mais si tous les pensionnaires commencent à agir de la sorte...

-Je comprends, miss Kanata. Il va se calmer.

La directrice répondit par un signe de la tête et disparut.

-Dis-moi maintenant, Ben.

-Poe, il... Il n'est sorti qu'avec moi pour...

-Pour quoi?

-Pour arranger les affaires de Finn avec toi!

-Comment ça?

-C'était juste pour m'amadouer, pour que je sois plus sympa et que je te laisse sortir avec lui.

-C'est impossible, murmura la jeune fille.

-Il l'a plus ou moins avoué. Je me sens si bête, comment j'ai cru que je pouvais lui plaire? Plaire à qui que ce soit?

-Ben, tu es fantastique.

Il leva soudain les yeux, le regard dur.

-Tu étais au courant? ça t'arrangeait toi aussi? Tu voudrais bien sortir avec Finn, je le sais.

-Ben! Jamais, jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui te blesse. Tu es mon frère et la personne que j'aime le plus au monde."

Et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre elle.

* * *

"-Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Rey s'était ruée sur Finn et l'avait pris par le col, menaçante. Tous ses coéquipiers et son entraîneur regardaient la scène, éberlués. Ils étaient à l'entraînement du lundi matin et l'arrivée de cette tornade les avaient bousculés alors qu'ils étaient encore un peu endormis.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles Rey?

-As-tu demandé à Poe de séduire Ben juste pour pouvoir sortir avec moi?

Le capitaine de l'équipe lança des regards gênés autour de lui et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

-Viens.

-Non. Tu me réponds tout de suite.

-Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir. Ton frère n'apprécierait pas.

Rey dût l'admettre au fond d'elle et consentit à suivre Finn à l'écart.

-Alors? insista t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés.

-Oui, enfin non, ça ne c'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça.

-Comme ça s'est passé alors?

-Poe s'intéresse vraiment à ton frère, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs... Bref, éluda Finn en voyant le regard noir de Rey, Ben lui plaît vraiment, c'est après qu'il s'est dit que si en plus ça permettait de le calmer au sujet de toi et moi, ça serait un petit bonus.

-Un petit bonus?

-Avoues: ton frère est assez psychorigide! Il te voit toujours comme une petite fille, il te protège comme un papa poule. Donc s'il a une relation normale avec une autre personne que toi alors que peut-être il acceptera que toi aussi tu es des relations avec d'autres garçons.

-Et qui te dit que j'ai envie d'une relation avec toi?

-Ok! Moi, un autre, peu importe! Ne me dis pas que la protection étouffante de ton frère ne te pèse pas parfois?

Rey baissa les yeux. Elle devait être honnête.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Finn se calma un peu, Rey semblait vraiment malheureuse et il s'en sentait un peu coupable.

-C'est Ben qui t'a raconté ça? A propos de Poe?

-Oui. Il s'est disputé violemment avec lui hier soir. Je crois que c'est foutu entre eux.

-Mince.

-Tu le penses vraiment?

-Poe est mon meilleur ami et... Il est vraiment très amoureux de ton frère et cette rupture doit lui faire un mal de chien. Donc, oui, ça m'embête même si entre Ben et moi c'est pas la franche camaraderie.

-Ok, alors, il faut trouver un plan.

-Quoi?

-Pour les réconcilier. Toi et moi on va mettre au point l'opération...Étoile de la mort.

-Pourquoi Étoile de la mort? C'est pas très gai!

-Justement! Les noms d'opération sont toujours codés! Il faut pas que ce soit évident!...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Tu l'as fait exprès?

-A propos de quoi?

-Non, rien."

 _A suivre…_


	10. Opération Etoile de la Mort-2ème Partie

**CHAPITRE 10**

 **Opération Etoile de la Mort - Deuxième Partie**

Rey et Finn se mirent d'accord pour attendre la fin des vacances de Noël pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Poe rentrait dans sa famille pour les fêtes et il préférait que Ben se soit un peu calmé. Les deux jeunes hommes s'évitaient soigneusement depuis le fameux soir. Enfin Ben évitait Poe et après une ou deux tentatives d'approche, Poe avait fini par abandonner et ne faisait plus aucun effort. Ben l'ignorait, Poe faisait comme si Ben n'existait pas et les deux en étaient ravis. Enfin, en apparence, parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils souffraient et chaque signe d'indifférence ou de mépris de l'autre les tuaient un peu plus. Mais ils étaient aussi têtus et butés l'un que l'autre. Pour ça! Ils s'étaient bien trouvés!

Rey espérait que la nouvelle année verrait aussi un nouveau départ.

"-Oups! J'ai oublié mon livre de maths à la bibliothèque. Viens avec moi le chercher.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

-Ben, s'il te plaît, le supplia sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?

-Rien.

-Ouais, et bien va chercher ce livre, je t'attends ici.

Bon, ok, c'était juste un premier essai.

Elle envoya un texto discrètement à Finn "Laisse tomber, impossible de traîner Ben avec moi à la bibliothèque." La réponse ne se fit pas attendre: "Super! Je suis passé pour un idiot pour rien en faisant croire que je ne pouvais pas faire cette recherches sur les animaux de la forêt tout seul. -_- " "Pourquoi les animaux de la forêt?" "C'est le premier truc qui m'ait passé par la tête" "La prochaine fois on préparera le truc un peu plus".

Opération Étoile de la Mort, premier échec.

* * *

Le deuxième essai ne fut pas plus couronné de succès. Rey fit pourtant son maximum pour que Ben l'accompagne au premier match de l'année de l'équipe de football et pour l'amener à s'asseoir à seulement quelques places de Poe. Mais son frère ne voulut faire aucun effort. Il resterait dans sa chambre à travailler sa physique, merci beaucoup.

"-Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé jusqu'à la fin de l'année?

-Et pourquoi pas? J'ai à faire des choses bien plus importantes et intéressantes à faire que m'extasier devant les pseudos-exploits d'une bande d'abrutis qui se congratulent d'être plus stupides les uns que les autres.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Non, je ne le suis pas."

Rey resta à côté de lui un moment à bouder mais sans résultat.

Opération Étoile de la mort, deuxième échec.

* * *

"-ça ne marchera jamais. Ils vont voir venir le truc à 10 km et ça va nous retomber dessus.

-Je te rappelle que tout ça c'est de ta faute! Alors ne discute pas.

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa. Rey n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu cette idée à la base. Bon, ok,il n'aurait pas dû insister quand il avait compris que c'était sérieux entre son ami et Ben. Alors il encaissa la remarque de Rey, non sans bouder un peu.

-Bon, alors tu invites Poe à manger une pizza samedi soir. Moi je fais pareil avec Ben de mon côté. On fait style "Quelle bonne surprise" et on trouve une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser et les laisser tous les deux.

-ça va foirer, c'est le plan le plus foireux que j'ai jamais entendu, chantonna tout bas Finn.

Rey fit mine de ne pas l'entendre mais lui lança quand même un regard noir.

-Bon, on dit 19h précise. Hein! Précise!

-ça va, j'ai compris! Je suis pas aussi idiot que vous avez tous l'air de le croire!"

* * *

Ben entra dans la pizzeria à la suite de sa sœur en traînant les pieds. Mais Rey avait tellement insisté. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux depuis longtemps. Il n'avait qu'elle, la seule à être vraie et honnête avec lui alors il lui devait bien ça.

"-Je meurs de faim! Je vais prendre une quatre... Non! Cinq fromages avec supplément de fromage!

-Et tu prendras un peu de pizza avec ton gras?

-Très drôle.

En rentrant, Rey balaya la salle du regard. Ils n'étaient pas encore là.

-Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre?

-Non, je cherche la meilleure table: dans un coin tranquille, qu'on se retrouve juste tous les deux.

-Bonne idée.

Rey souffla. Il était moins une. Ils s'installèrent et attendirent plusieurs minutes qu'un serveur ne vienne prendre leur commande. Intérieurement, Rey bouillait. C'était bien Finn, ça!

A 19h12 précise, ils rentrèrent à leur tour. Finn et Poe rigolant et se charriant. Rey redressa la tête en les voyant, plaqua un sourire très faux sur son visage, mimant très mal la surprise (cette fille ne serait jamais actrice):

-Finn! Poe! Quelle bonne surprise!

Ben se tendit instantanément. Il jeta un regard froid à sa sœur.

-Oh salut Rey! Ben, tu es là aussi...

-Te fatigue pas Finn, marmonna le sus-nommé.

-Bonsoir Rey... Bonsoir, Ben, tenta Poe.

Mais celui-ci ne desserra pas les dents.

-Je vois, se glaça alors le jeune homme. Allons nous installer plus loin, Finn.

-Il y a de la place ici, tenta Rey, en se décalant sur la banquette.

-N'y pensez même pas, marmonna Ben.

-Pas de risque, riposta Poe. Allons là-bas mec.

-Heu, ouais... Bon appétit, Rey.

Opération Étoile de la Mort, troisième échec.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça.

-Quoi? s'étonna Rey.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.

Ben tapa du poing sur la table la faisant sursauter.

-Tu avais tout prévu avec ton petit ami, avoues, gronda t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Pour la millième fois Finn n'est pas mon petit ami et.. oui! J'avais tout prévu! Toute cette histoire avec Poe est ridicule! Il t'aime vraiment et...

-Je t'en prie, Rey! Ne sois pas naïve! C'est juste que ça a écorné son image auprès de toi et Finn essaye de se rattraper maintenant et pour ça, il est prêt à vendre son propre meilleur ami!

-Tu délires!

-Je te faisais confiance et tu te mets à me tendre ces pièges pathétiques! Et bien tu sais quoi? Très bien, tu as gagné. Vas les rejoindre, sors avec Finn, fais ce que tu veux.

Sur ce, Ben se leva et sortit de la pizzeria furieux.

-Je savais que finirait mal, soupira Finn en le suivant des yeux.

-Attends, c'est Rey et toi qui avaient manigancé cette rencontre?.. La bibliothèque, c'était un piège aussi, non? soupçonna Poe.

-Oui, je suis désolé Poe mais tu avais l'air si malheureux et c'est à cause de moi...

-Finn, tu es un ami à la fois exécrable et génial, je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Finn sourit.

-Occupe-toi de Rey, ok? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Tu vas où?

-Me faire tuer, sans doute. C'est opération: Un Nouvel Espoir.

-Hein?"

Finn se leva et suivit Ben alors que Poe, un peu décontenancé, rejoignait Rey sanglotant et la prenait dans ses bras.

* * *

"Ben Solo!

Finn avait hurlé.. Le jeune homme se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Vas rejoindre Rey, je suis ok, faîtes ce que vous voulez, laissez-moi seul!

-Oh c'est bon! La complainte du pauvre garçon seul et abandonné, c'est lassant à la fin!

-Quoi?

-Ouais! Tu te complais dans ton malheur: le pauvre Ben incompris que personne n'aime.

-Vas pas trop loin, Finn.

Ben s'avança au milieu de la route, le poing serré.

-Rey t'adore, Poe t'adore! Je sais pas pourquoi vu ton si délicieux caractère mais c'est comme ça! Cette idée de sortir avec toi pour me permettre de sortir avec Rey, c'était juste comme ça, au début. Mais il est vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Il est a-mou-reux! Poe n'avait jamais été amoureux! Je le sais, je le connais depuis que j'ai 5 ans! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ton c*nnard fini, tu reviens avec moi dans cette pizzeria et tu t'excuses auprès de Rey et de Poe d'être un sale c*n.

Ben garda le visage fermé un moment puis tout à coup il se détendit.

-T'as plus de courage que je ne le pensais.

-Oui, je suis un garçon plein de surprise.

-Ok, je vais aller manger cette pizza... parce que je meurs de faim! Et... je te laisserai peut-être sortir avec ma sœur. Un jour. Mais je te garderai à l'œil!" rajouta très vite Ben.

Finn ne cacha pas sa satisfaction. L'opération: Un Nouvel Espoir était une totale réussite! Comme quoi le nom avait son importance!

 _A suivre…_


	11. Sortie à Quatre

**CHAPITRE 11**

 **Sortie à Quatre**

Quand Rey vit les deux garçons repasser la porte du restaurant, son visage rayonna. elle se jeta au coup de son frère, puis de Finn.

"-Merci, tu es merveilleux, lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

Jamais aucun mot n'avait sonné aussi doux à l'oreille du jeune homme. Son bonheur était parfait. Un autre avait un sourire qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler naissant sur ses lèvres. Il dévorait Ben des yeux. Bon sang! Il lui manquait tant!

-Bon, on la mange cette pizza? Je meurs de faim", déclara Ben en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise.

Poe le regarda un long moment un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et des étincelles dans les yeux.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Finn était nerveux. C'était enfin The Big Day. Son premier rencard avec Rey. Le soir à la pizzeria ne comptait pas. Ils avaient tous été encore un peu gênés, ils avaient discuté mais toujours de façon un peu guindé.

Ce soir, il l'amenait au cinéma. Bon, chaperonner par Ben mais lui-même serait accompagné de Poe. Une sortie à quatre en somme. Pas l'idéal mais c'était le mieux qu'il avait pu négocier avec le frère Solo.

Il souffla un bon coup, enfila sa veste en cuir et quitta la maison familiale pour rejoindre sa belle.

* * *

"-Je suis content que tu aies accepté cette sortie.

Poe s'était penché vers Ben et lui avait susurré ces mots à l'oreille, en profitant pour lui voler un ou deux pop-corn.

-Je n'ai accepté que pour surveiller ces deux-là.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna Finn, assis directement à côté de lui, et Rey. Il aurait préféré être juste à côté de sa sœur mais celle-ci avait désigné les places à chacun sans discussion possible. C'est aussi elle qui avait choisi le film, _Les S8lopards_ , le dernier Tarantino. ça ne l'étonnait pas de Rey.

Poe ne renonça toutefois pas.

-Avoues que tu es troublé d'être près de moi.

-Un peu, peut-être.

Le jeune homme lui prit la main. Ben tressaillit et fit tomber quelques pop-corn du pot posé sur ses genoux.

-Juste un peu, hein?

-Beaucoup, succomba Ben.

Poe se pencha encore un peu plus vers lui. Ben tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent enfin et se scellèrent dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

"-Rey, chuchota Finn en se penchant vers sa voisine. Rey?

-Quoi? j'essaye de suivre le film, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-J'aimerai bien moi aussi alors est-ce que tu peux te décaler de trois ou quatre places, s'il te plaît?

-Quel est le rapport?

-Poe et Ben se roulent des pelles depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ça me déconcentre... Ouais mais bon, faut pas gâcher ça, et Finn attrapa le pot de pop-corn prêt à tomber des genoux de Ben.

Rey se pencha et s'avisa de la véracité des propos de son rendez-vous galant pendant que celui-ci finissait les friandises à grosses poignées.

-Ils sont trop mignons!

Quelques "chut" exaspérés retentirent autour d'eux.

-Peut-être mais c'est gênant. Non mais regarde! Ben est quasiment sur ses genoux!

-Bon, ok, décalons-nous, laissons-leur un peu d'intimité.

-Merci.

Rey avait un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Finn soupira en se rasseyant quelques sièges plus loin.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es rassurée pour ton frère, on peut parler de nous.

-Je croyais que tu voulais suivre le film.

-J'irai le revoir un autre jour. Ton frère est trop occupé pour se soucier de nous alors je vais pas rater l'occasion.

-L'occasion de quoi?

Finn prit la jeune fille par les épaules, la fit pivoter vers lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand ils se séparèrent, Rey lui fit les yeux ronds.

-Qui t'a permis de faire ça?

-Je... bégaya Finn.

Mais elle éclata de rire et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser à son tour au moment où une tête explosait dans un déluge d'hémoglobine à l'écran.

-CHUUUUUUUUUT!"

* * *

Après le ciné et un verre (de soda) dans un café, Ben avait suivi Poe, non sans faire jurer à Finn de raccompagner Rey jusqu'au foyer et ce, sans geste déplacé sinon il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie de quaterback à la gomme! Toujours aussi délicieux, ce Ben!

Les deux jeunes hommes s'attardèrent dans un pub à la mode, partageant une bière ou deux. Ben se rembrunit quand il vit entrer Hux, Phasma et leur bande.

"-Et bien alors Solo? T'as un petit ami, c'est officiel alors?

-Jaloux, Hux? Je sais que tu as toujours eu un faible pour moi. Mais désolé, t'as jamais été mon type.

-Va te faire f*utre, Solo.

-Oh mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire très bientôt, déclara l'intéressé d'une voix posée.

Poe recracha un peu de la bière qu'il était entrain de boire.

Hux était décontenancé. il s'attendait à faire sortir Solo de ses gonds et là il avait devant lui un garçon calme et parfaitement à l'aise. Il attrapa une Phasma qui avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage par la taille et s'éloigna.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te choquer.

-Oh mais j'aime beaucoup le programme que tu nous as concocté, susurra Poe le regard mutin.

Les yeux de Ben devinrent un peu flous et il murmura:

-Allons chez toi."

* * *

Ils ne se lâchaient pas la main. Avant même de rentrer dans la petite chambre d'étudiant que louait Poe, celui-ci ne put se retenir. Il plaqua Ben contre la porte et l'embrassa de longues minutes, laissant ses mains découvrir son corps mince mais musclé.

-"Tu me rends fou, Ben Solo, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis il glissa la clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et fut attaquer par une bête sauvage... d'à peine un mètre et aboyant de plaisir.

-Ben, je te présente BB8.

Ben caressa le corniaud à poils ras blancs et roux qui l'adopta immédiatement un lui léchant consciencieusement le visage avec enthousiasme.

-C'est bon, BB8! Va dans ton panier!

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien.

-Mon meilleur ami... avec Finn!

Il remplit les gamelles de son compagnon à quatre pattes de croquettes et d'eau, lui fit une dernière caresse et ferma la porte de la kitchenette. Il s'avança vers Ben, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Tu... Tu veux regarder la télé? Écouter de la musique? proposa le fils Solo.

Poe le prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai d'autres projets.

-Je n'ai jamais...

-Je sais.

Poe l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Attends, Ben s'écarta de ses bras et fouilla dans sa poche, je dois envoyer un message à Rey pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien rentrée.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, son ami lui arracha le téléphone des mains et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce.

-Hey!

-Elle va très bien. Je me porte garant de Finn, c'est un gentleman: s'il t'a promis de la raccompagner, il l'a raccompagné.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas fait un détour ou le coup de la panne?

-Ben. Tu tiens vraiment à passer cette nuit à t'inquiéter pour ta sœur?

-Non mais je...

-Je l'ai vu et crois-moi, elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule.

Ben marmonna. il savait que Poe n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Celui-ci sourit de sa victoire.

-Bon, reprenons où nous en étions.

Il attrapa Ben par la taille, l'attira à lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Leurs caresses devinrent plus osées et sensuelles, jusqu'à ce que Poe décèlent le point de non-retour.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire? murmura t-il.

Ben se contenta de hocher la tête puis il recula pour retirer sa chemise et déboutonner son jean. Poe eut un soupir de plaisir anticipé. D'un geste un peu empressé et maladroit, il déplia le canapé pour en faire un lit à peu près confortable. Puis il rejoignit Ben alors qui s'allongeait, déjà à demi-nu.

* * *

D'une main délicate, il retira le bras de Ben qui reposait sur son épaule et se leva avec précaution. Poe enfila son boxer, son jean et un vieux t-shirt qui traînait là. D'un pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la kitchenette et ouvrit la porte.

"-Chut, doucement mon vieux, chuchota t-il à son chien enjoué. Oui, je vais te sortir.

Il attrapa la laisse dans l'entrée et l'attacha au cou de BB8 qui ne cachait pas sa joie.

-Poe? l'appela une voix endormie.

-Ben? Je t 'ai réveillé, désolé.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je vais promener BB8.

Ben regarda sa montre les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

-A 04h00 du matin?

-Si tu ne veux pas te réveiller en mettant le pied dans une flaque de pipi, c'est conseillé.

-Super, très glam, grogna le jeune homme.

Poe se rapprocha et plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres charnues et irrésistibles de son amant. Il avait de nouveau ce délicieux caractère qui l'avait charmé. A prendre note: éviter de le réveiller au milieu de la nuit.

-Tu pourras vivre une heure sans moi?

-Sans problème. Je vais me rendormir comme un bébé, je ne verrai même pas que tu n'es pas là.

-Mais tu sauras quand je serai de retour, lui susurra Poe au creux de l'oreille.

Ben rougit un peu. Un aboiement les sortit de ce jeu de séduction.

-J'arrive, BB8.

-Dis?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi BB8? C'est un nom... original.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Rendors-toi."

 _A suivre…_


	12. Vacances en Mode Solo-1ère Partie

**CHAPITRE 12**

 **Vacances en Mode Solo - Première Partie**

"-Finn! On part une semaine Tu ne vas pas te trimballer cet énorme sac en camping?!

-Je n'ai pris que le strict nécessaire!

Poe lui lança un regard non convaincu et décida de vérifier par lui-même.

-Deux polaires, 3 pulls, tu appelles ça le strict nécessaire?

-On n'est qu'au printemps, les matinées sont fraîches.

-On va à Naboo! Il fera minimum 20° à cette saison. Allez, ouste!

Et le jeune homme envoya valser hors du sac à dos tout ce qu'il considérait comme superflu. Très vite, le sac de Finn se trouva grandement allégé.

-Que ça?!

-5 caleçons, 3 paires de chaussettes, 4 t-shirts, 4 shorts et ton short de bain, c'est tout ce qu'il te faut! Bon, ok, je t'autorise 1 pull.

Le footballeur bouda un peu.

-Une semaine en pleine cambrousse à me les geler! Merci les vacances!

-Une semaine, isolés en pleine nature, avec Rey, de quoi tu te plains?

-Rey ET Ben. Il va faire exprès de pourrir ma semaine.

-Tu exagères, Je crois même qu'il t'apprécie maintenant.

Ce fut au tour de Finn de lancer à son meilleur ami un regard "Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes-là?".

-Il y a deux jours, il a fait exprès de me lancer ce foutu chat à la tête alors qu'il sait que je suis allergique. J'ai passé la soirée avec le nez qui coule, les yeux rouges et gonflés, à éternuer. Super pour l'intimité avec Rey. Et il savait qu'on devait passer la soirée ensemble.

-T'es parano !Il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu étais allergique et ce chat a déboulé tout seul. Pas de chance s'il t'a pris pour cible.

-Non, il a pris Ben pour cible qui l'a attrapé et me l'a lancé au visage! Il a dû l'attirer je ne sais comment. Et je suis sûr qu'il savait pour mon allergie, il s'est renseigné.

-C'est pas la CIA!

-Noni... Il est pire!"

* * *

Naboo était magnifique en ce début avril. Une douceur printanière s'était déjà installée et le cadre choisi par Poe pour leur camping sauvage était magnifique. Un lac limpide bordé d'un bois, à des kilomètres de la civilisation, digne d'une légende arthurienne.

"-On va mourir, assassinés par un psychopathe qui violera nos cadavres, grogna Ben.

-J'adore ton enthousiasme, viens m'aider à monter la tente!

Et Poe plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres en lui mettant les sardines et les piquets dans les mains.

-Merveilleux.

Rey aussi était ravie. Elle courrait déjà autour du lac en compagnie de BB8 qui passait et repassait entre ses jambes, manquant à chaque fois de la faire tomber dans de grands éclats de rires. Finn s'était porté volontaire pour installer sa tente et la sienne car hors de question que les deux amoureux partage le même couchage.

"Et si je te surprends à essayer de la rejoindre en douce la nuit, je te castre", le prévint Ben.

Finn le prit assez au sérieux pour ne pas vouloir le tester.

Une fois le campement prêt, ils s'assirent en cercle et profitèrent du silence et d'un bon repas gastronomique: chips, sandwichs au fromage et sodas.

"-Viens voir ça, Ben! C'est magnifique!

Son frère se leva d'apparente mauvaise grâce, il avait une réputation à tenir, et rejoignit sa sœur qui s'enfonçait dans le bois. Une fois seul, Finn remarqua l'air soucieux de son ami:

-Tu n'as pas choisi cette destination au hasard, hein? Je te connais trop, Poe Dameron. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances?

-Tu le verras le moment venu.

-ça concerne Ben?

-Entre autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Si tu mets en danger ma relation avec Rey...

-Je mets surtout MA relation avec Ben en danger. Il pourrait ne jamais me le pardonner..."

* * *

Les jeunes gens campaient depuis deux jours. Le jour, ils faisaient de longues randonnées profitant des ruines antiques de Naboo ou de ses petites criques à l'eau douce et agréable. Le soir, autour du feu, ils profitaient d'un ciel magnifique aux étoiles resplendissantes.

Au matin du troisième jour, Poe disparut, prétextant une vague excuse de connaissance de ses parents dans le coin à visiter. Ben ne le crut pas et fut de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Il laissa Rey et Finn partir ensemble en excursion pendant que lui restait au camp à ruminer. BB8 refusa de les suivre et resta aux pieds de Ben avec dévotion.

"-Toi tu es vraiment fidèle, murmura le jeune homme en lui grattant l'oreille.

En revenant au camp en fin d'après-midi, Rey et Finn le trouvèrent dans la même position qu'en partant. La jeune fille murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami. Celui-ci siffla alors BB8 et emmena l'animal en promenade.

Rey s'assit en silence auprès de son frère.

-Je suis sûre que Poe a une bonne raison...

-Ouais, blond ou brun, là est la question.

-Ne sois pas idiot! Jamais il ne te ferait ça.

-Pourquoi? Connaissant sa réputation, il a dû en briser des cœurs, ici et ailleurs. Alors un petit retour de flammes avec une ancienne conquête...

-Il n'en a jamais aimé aucun, avant toi. Il peut y avoir mille autres raisons à son absence. Une histoire qui ne le concerne pas directement et qui demanderait sa discrétion.

-Mouais.

-En attendant d'en avoir le cœur net, tu devrais arrêter d'imaginer le pire et lui faire confiance. Ok, monsieur Grognon?

Rey lui fit une grimace adorable auquel son frère ne pouvait résister.

-Ma petite sœur qui me donne des conseils sur ma vie amoureuse, on aura tout vu!

-J'ai toujours été la plus mûre des deux!

-Pardon?

Mais le regard de Rey se figea au-dessus de l'épaule de son frère. Ben le suivit et aperçut Poe qui sortait du bois. Il se leva prestement et courut vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

-Ben, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il le savait!

Une silhouette se détacha en sortant de l'ombre des arbres. Ben le reconnut immédiatement. Rey, s'approcha et sans mettre de nom sur ce visage buriné, ressentit un immense trouble. Elle s'avança encore vers l'homme qui murmura d'une voix rauque:

-Mes enfants.

-Papa?

-Oui, ma chérie.

-Papa!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

-Tu es enfin revenu, sanglota t-elle.

-Oui, ma petite fille, je suis là. Je ne vous quitterai plus jamais.

La jeune l'embrassa sur les joues et le serra un peu plus fort comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Puis il s'écarta doucement et se tourna vers Ben.

-Mon garçon.

Mais celui-ci cracha à terre et murmura entre des dents:

-Va au diable!

Puis il disparut dans le bois.

-Je savais que ça ne serait pas aussi facile, soupira Han Solo.

-J'y vais."

Et Poe partit à la poursuite de son petit ami.

Il le retrouva un peu plus loin, adossé à un tronc. Il lui tournait le dos.

"-Tu m'en veux?

-Comment t'as pu croire que j'avais envie de le revoir?

-Parce que c'est le cas.

Ben se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Jamais! Je le hais, je voudrai qu'il soit mort!

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu es en colère contre lui et tu as de bonnes raisons de l'être. Mais tu ne souhaites pas sa mort.

-Peut-être. Mais il ne fait plus parti de ma vie.

-Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce qu'il a à te dire.

-Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je me moque de ce qu'il à me dire, même si ça soulagerait sa conscience, cracha t-il avec amertume.

-Pas pour lui, pour toi.

-Je vais très bien, merci. Je n'ai aucun problème à régler.

-Ben Solo, tu as vraiment le plus sale caractère de cochon que j'ai jamais vu et c'est sans doute pour cela que je t'aime...

Ben sourit. Il aimait entendre Poe lui dire "Je t'aime". ça le rassurait. La première fois que Poe le lui avait dit, il était penché sur un problème de physique particulièrement épineux, le front plissé et les sourcils froncés, concentré à l'extrême. Poe était sur le lit entrain de regarder une série quelconque sur son ordinateur. Mais en fait, il ne suivait plus l'épisode en cours depuis un moment. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son petit ami, penché sur son problème insoluble de physique. Poe avait su alors et tout simplement, il le lui avait dit.

Ben n'avait jamais dit "Je t'aime". Même pas à Poe. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Pour ça! Il en avait! Des sentiments aussi forts que pour sa sœur, différents bien sûr mais de puissance égale. Cela lui faisait presque peur. Il se sentait dépendant de lui désormais. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Cela serait s'avouer vulnérable.

Poe ne le lui reprochait pas, jamais de question. Ben comprit alors que la présence de son père était sa réaction à ce petit ami qui ne lui avait jamais dit "Je t'aime".

-Si après tu ne veux plus jamais le revoir, très bien. Mais tu as besoin de savoir.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-ça, j'espère bien!

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Ben soupira.

-Très bien. Qu'il me raconte ses salades.

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à la clairière où ils retrouvèrent Han et Finn en grande conversation, Rey dans les bras de son père gardait le silence, savourant la chaleur paternel enfin retrouvé.

-Pourquoi? l'interpella Ben d'une voix forte.

-Mon fils, tu dois comprendre...

-Non. Pas de jolies histoires. Pas de digressions ou de récits héroïques sur les exploits du grand rebelle alderaan. Juste les faits. Nets, clairs et précis.

Han eut un sourire blasé.

-On dirait ta mère. Tu lui ressembles tellement, il prit une grande inspiration. Très bien… »

 _A suivre…_


	13. Vacances en Mode Solo-2ème Partie

**CHAPITRE 13**

 **Vacances en Mode Solo - Deuxième Partie**

"-Lorsque le chancelier Palpatine a fait son coup d'état et transformé la République d'Alderaan en Empire dictatorial, Leïa, votre mère, a cru pouvoir rétablir la démocratie par la diplomatie et la politique. Je l'ai d'abord suivi. Difficile de lui dire non... surtout si je voulais que ça se passe bien à la maison.

Han lança un sourire complice à ses enfants. Rey lui répondit mais Ben resta de glace.

-Soit. J'ai lutté politiquement à ses côtés un temps mais j'ai vu... l'inertie des politiciens, la corruption, le manque de courage... C'est dans ses conditions que j'ai revu un ancien ami, Lando Calrissian. Après un temps de méfiance, il a fini par me faire confiance et m'avouer qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe de rebelles, décidés à prendre les armes contre l'Empire. Il se défiait autant que moi, voire plus, des politiciens et soutenait que les beaux discours ne valaient rien et que contre la violence, il n'y avait qu'une réponse...

-La violence, murmura Ben. Je t'ai entendu parlé avec lui un jour.

-Oui, tu avais, quoi? 10 ans. J'avais du t'amener avec moi.

-A une réunion de rebelles armés? Vous avez amené votre fils de 10 ans? s'offusqua Poe.

-Hey! Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un père modèle! Et c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, jeune homme!

-Je commence à la regretter, marmonna Poe.

-Donc, j'ai rejoint la faction rebelle. Inutile de dire que cela a créé quelques tensions avec votre mère, nous nous disputions de plus en plus... Nous avons essayé de vous tenir le plus loin de ça mais entre nous, c'est devenu trop tendu. Alors je suis parti.

-Je m'en souviens, j'étais si triste, souffla Rey.

-Je suis désolé, ma puce.

Ben serra le poing. De quel droit il jouait les pères attentionnés et compatissants maintenant? Après les avoir abandonné et sûrement tué des dizaines d'innocents dans ces attentats ignobles! Han vit la mâchoire crispée et les yeux brillants de haine de son fils.

-Bref, et il se racla la gorge gênée, j'ai rejoint Lando Calrissian et les rebelles. j'ai participé à certaines missions...

-Les attentats dans la capitale, lui jeta à la figure Ben.

-Jamais!

Han se tourna vers lui, le visage déterminé.

-Je n'ai pas participé à ces attentats, je me suis même opposé à Lando contre ses projets. Et ça... ça ne devait que viser des dignitaires de l'Empire. Mais ça a mal tourné.

-En effet.

Han ne releva la remarque ironique de son fils.

-Les rebelles étaient plus extrémistes que je ne le pensais. Sacrifier des innocents pour leur cause leur paraissait un prix acceptable à payer. Pas pour moi. Mais en tant que mari d'une sénatrice, figure de la résistance comme Leïa, j'étais le coupable idéal pour discréditer toute sa lutte. J'ai dû fuir et me cacher. Quand j'ai appris sa disparition, je l'ai recherchée mais que ce soit du côté des rebelles ou celui de l'Empire, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'elle. J'ai voulu alors vous retrouver mais le Sénat vous avait déjà caché je ne sais où. Puis j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être pour le mieux, j'étais toujours recherché et considéré comme un terroriste...

-ça t'arrangeait bien.

-Je ne suis pas un père parfait mais je vous aime.

-Tu es juste un lâche et un idiot.

-Ben, le supplia Rey. Il a fait des erreurs mais pourquoi es-tu si intransigeant?

-J'avais 11 ans, Rey! Toi à peine plus de 8 ans! Et on s'est retrouvé orphelins, abandonnés dans un monde inconnu, tout ça parce que monsieur a voulu jouer les héros! Et il voudrait aujourd'hui que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, que je lui ouvre les bras et qu'on forme une jolie petite famille comme avant? ça non!

-Et bien moi je veux lui pardonner, déclara Rey, la mine butée.

-Très bien, fait ce que tu veux, lui répondit son frère qui accusa le coup, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais ce sera sans moi. Si tu as fini ton petit récit, tu peux t'en aller.

-Très bien, je vais m'en aller. Ton ami sait comment me joindre... Enfin..."

Il se tourna vers Rey et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que cela s'adressait surtout à elle, vu que Ben n'avait apparemment aucune envie de le joindre. Il prit une dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras, remercia Poe et serra la main de Finn avant de partir.

* * *

Ben s'était isolé et la nuit était déjà noire qu'il était encore seul, assis au bord du lac. Poe finit par le rejoindre.

"-Comment tu l'as retrouvé? lui demanda Ben sans préambule.

-Je t'ai dit que mon père l'avait connu. Et il avait gardé quelques contacts avec des rebelles. Avec le temps, l'Empire d'Alderaan est moins déterminé à retrouver Han Solo et a relâché sa surveillance. La résistance n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, de rares sénateurs qui s'offusquent mollement des exactions de Palpatine. Les rebelles sont considérés comme des terroristes, des extrémistes dans la population même et n'ont plus aucun poids. Sans votre mère pour mener la lutte... Bref, mon père a appris que ton père se cachait ici, sur Naboo.

-Pourquoi tu a fait ça?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu en avais besoin.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir. Il ne fera pas de nouveau parti dans ma vie juste parce qu'il l'a décidé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

-Ce serait trop facile! s'emporta Ben, des sanglots dans la voix. Il m'a laissé tout seul. Je... J'ai dû m'occuper de Rey, je n'avais que 11 ans.

-Je sais. Ben, je sais.

Poe prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

-J'avais besoin de lui quand maman a disparu et il n'était pas là, il nous a abandonné.

-Je sais.

Ben enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleura un long moment.

-Tu n'as pas à lui pardonner maintenant, ça prendra le temps que ça faudra. Peut-être même que ça n'arrivera jamais, même si je ne le souhaite pas. Mais quand tu seras prêt, tu sauras où le trouver.

-Je t'aime."

Poe savoura ces mots en contemplant les étoiles.

 _A suivre..._


	14. Réconciliations

**CHAPITRE 14**

 **Réconciliations**

"-Libéré! hurla Finn en sortant de sa dernière épreuve, les bras levés en signe de victoire.

-Attends les résultats, tu auras peut-être les rattrapages à passer.

-Merci, Ben. J'apprécie ton optimiste et ton soutien.

-Hey! J'aurai pu dire que tu allais être recalé d'office. Je fais des efforts quand même!

Le quaterback réfléchit une seconde et concéda le point à son ancien ennemi. Ce n'était pas encore la franche camaraderie entre eux et Ben le regardait toujours avec suspicion quand il était avec sa sœur mais une entente cordiale avait été signé in facto, même si Ben ne pouvait retenir deux ou trois piques de temps en temps.

-Et je propose d'aller faire la fête pour célébrer la fin des exams, proposa Poe en prenant son petit ami par la taille.

-Ok. Tu viens, Rey?

Finn se rendait compte que sa girlfriend boudait un peu.

-Tu sais, moi j'en ai encore pour deux ans alors, je n'ai rien de spécial à fêter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'inquiéta son frère.

-Vous allez tous partir à la fac, je vais me retrouver toute seule.

-Mais on se verra tous le temps, tenta de la rassurer Finn.

-Tu parles! Tu vas te trouver une belle étudiante! Et tu n'en auras plus rien à faire de la petite lycéenne! Tu vas m'oublier.

-Qu'il fasse ça, et il aura à faire à moi, menaça Ben.

-Tu vois? je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un broyeur!

-C'est juste pour ça que tu resterais avec moi? Parce que mon frère te menace?

-Mais non, voyons! Oh! Vous êtes trop compliqués dans la famille Solo!

-Bon, alors on va tous se calmer et aller voir ce verre, lança Poe pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et vous, jeune fille, vous allez arrêter de faire votre mauvaise tête et vous réjouir pour la réussite magistrale et insolente de vos humbles serviteurs.

Rey rit. Elle aimait vraiment Poe, surtout depuis ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et Ben.

-Très bien, gentil chevalier. Escortez-moi jusqu'à votre taverne et payez-moi un godet de bière.

-ça, sûrement pas jeune fille, s'opposa son frère.

-Allez, mon amour. C'est un jour spécial.

Ben rougit comme une pivoine. C'était la première fois que Poe l'appelait "mon amour" devant Finn et Rey. Celle-ci fit au mieux comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué mais souriait discrètement en baissant la tête. Finn resta la bouche ouverte de longues secondes. Il avait toujours dû mal à s'y faire, même cinq mois après.

-Salut les amoureux, lança tout à coup un Hux narquois. Alors Finn, on fait toujours dans les enfants? C'est un peu glauque quand même...

-Ferme-là, Hux ou je vais te refaire le nez, gronda le footballeur.

-Ah oui! Tout dans les poings, rien dans la tête. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

-Frustré de devoir toujours de faire du bien tout seul, Hux? répliqua Rey, choquant un peu les trois garçons.

Le roux lui lança un regard noir. Comment cette petite peste osait le ridiculiser devant ses amis, ou plutôt ses disciples?

-On ne t'a rien demandé à toi, petite...

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, le menaça Ben.

-Oh! Tu as toujours du répondant, Solo? Je pensais que tu laissais ton petit copain parler pour toi maintenant.

-C'est bon, Hux, laisse-le tranquille.

Il se retourna, sidéré, vers Phasma. Elle l'avait vraiment repris devant tout le monde?

-Tu défends ces deux déviants?

-Le plus déviant des trois n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit. Je t'ai suivi sur beaucoup de choses mais t'attaquer à Ben ou Poe sur leurs sentiments, je n'apprécie pas. Et puis, j'en ai marre de cette petite guéguerre. On est assez intelligent pour accepter et apprécier les différences des autres, non? Si tu veux rester dans ton petit microcosme élitiste et suffisant, ce sera sans moi.

Et elle adressa un sourire complice à Ben. Hux resta un moment et interdit et tourna les talons en bégayant des mots inintelligibles.

-Alors, ça je ne m'y attendais pas, souffla Finn.

-Hé oui, gros muscles mais petite tête, les gens peuvent te surprendre." le chambra Phasma avec une moue moqueuse.

* * *

Han Solo se sentait mal à l'aise, en attendant sa fille dans l'entrée du foyer. La directrice Miss Kanata l'intimidait un peu malgré sa petite taille. Elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se rappelait très bien la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

 _Flashback_

 _Grâce à la collaboration diplomatique Naboo-Jakku, Han avait obtenu un laisser-passer spécial. Son nom n'apparaissait nul partants les registres officielles. Il devait bien sûr faire attention car des espions de l'Empire Alderaan pouvait se cacher partout mais il pouvait maintenant enfin voyager. Il commençait à s'encroûter et l'envie d'action le démangeait de plus en plus sérieusement. mais pour le moment, le plus important était de renouer avec ses enfants. c'était déjà bien entamé avec Rey mais une toute autre histoire avec Ben. Son fil avait tant de colère te de rancoeur en lui. Et Han savait que c'était (en partie) sa faute._

 _Il s'était donc présenté un peu gauche à la porte du foyer. Une toute petite femme à lunettes lu avait ouvert puis l'avait dévisagé en silence de très longues minutes. Son regard perçant, empli de sagesse, avait laissé aussi empoté qu'une jeune vierge le grand et séducteur résistant._

 _« -Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être très doué en tant que père, lui avait-elle déclaré de but en blanc._

 _Han n'avait su quoi répondre. elle avait raison._

 _-Rey semble une jeune fille facile de caractère, pleine de vie mais au fond elle est fragile et ne supportera pas une nouvelle déception. Quant à Ben…_

 _Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir triste._

 _-Il a perdu toutes ses illusions. Il est devenu renfermé, méfiant envers tous adultes. Il s'est créé une carapace très difficile à percer. Quand je les ai recueilli il a eu plusieurs crises de violence très impressionnante. Il faisait peur aux autres enfants et il a fallu toute mon autorité pour convaincre les hautes instances de le laisser ici plutôt que de l'envoyer dans un foyer spécial pour enfants difficiles. Le séparer de sa soeur aurait était l'erreur de trop, le garçon aurait été irrécupérable. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire naître un sourire sur ce visage déjà trop dure de quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu. Puis il a rencontré Poe._

 _-C'est un garçon génial, réussit enfin à placer han._

 _-Oui. je l'aime beaucoup, ce jeune homme. Franc, ouvert et très beau._

 _-Heu… oui, je présume._

 _-Tout ça pour vous dire: si vous les décevez encore, vous subirez ma colère, Han Solo. »_

 _Il l'avait cru sans l'ombre d'un doute et il ne souhaitait pas du tout voir ce bout de femme en colère. Et elle l'avait planté là._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Et puis il y avait toujours la possibilité de croiser Ben. A la fois il l'espérait et le craignait. Han ressentait toujours une vive émotion à voir le visage de son fils. Il l'avait quitté enfant et l'avait retrouvé presque homme. En colère et plein de reproches aussi. mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait failli dans son rôle de père. Mais il voulait rattraper ses erreurs.

Alors qu'il était dans ces pensées, Ben descendait l'escalier.

"-Oh, tu es là?

-Hum? Heu oui, j'amène Rey mangeait une pizza. Tu viens? demanda sans conviction le patriarche Solo.

Ben sembla hésiter un moment puis déclara tout de go:

-Je t'en veux. J'ai tellement de colère en moi. Je n'avais que 11 ans et j'ai dû m'occuper de Rey, devenir le chef de notre famille réduite.

-Je sais, Ben. Je ne pourrai jamais rattraper mes erreurs et le temps perdu mais je suis là maintenant et je suis décidé à être un meilleur père.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Et je vais retrouver votre mère. ça, je t'en fais la promesse solennelle. Je réunirai notre famille.

-Si elle n'est pas déjà morte.

-Non! Ben je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille! Elle et vivante!

Ben eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr? je ne veux pas avoir d'espoir déçus.

-Ta mère est forte, c'est une lutteuse, une résistante. Tu lui ressembles tellement. Rey me parle beaucoup de toi. Je suis si fier de toi.

-Tu sais que Poe...

-Est un garçon formidable et qu'il a de la chance d'être aimé par un être tel que toi.

Ben ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura t-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je regretterai toute ma vie de ne pas avoir été là pour voir et accompagner l'homme formidable que tu es devenu.

-Je t'aime, Papa.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon fils.

Et Han ouvrit les bras avant d'hésiter. Ben n'était peut-être pas prêt. Mais celui-ci fit le reste du chemin et se réfugia dans les bras de son père sous les yeux de Rey en haut des marches qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-On va la manger cette pizza? demanda Ben à travers ses larmes, tentant de se redonner une constance avec ce moment de tendresse père/fils.

-Si ta sœur est prête...

-J'arrive."

Et Rey se glissa entre les deux hommes de sa vie et ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous.

 _A suivre…_


	15. Mamaoutai

**CHAPITRE 15**

 **Mamaoutai**

Les enfants Solo avaient passé une bonne partie de l'été sur Naboo avec leur père. Celui-ci avait doucement mais sûrement renoué avec son fils. Finn et Poe les avait rejoint pour deux semaines et Han avait pu constater à quel point ses enfants étaient heureux et équilibrés.

Ben rentrait en septembre à la faculté de Sciences et physique Appliquée de Coruscant, la plus distinguée et la plus cotée. Sa fille entrait en première littéraire avec tous les encouragements de ses professeurs qui félicitaient ses efforts et sa persévérance. Elle avait le souhait de devenir archéologue et pour cela elle avait redoublé d'ardeur en biologie. Les mathématiques et la physique restait ses bêtes noires mais avec l'aide que lui avait promis son frère, même éloigné, Han ne doutait pas qu'elle réussirait.

Finn, grâce à ses dons sportifs, avait eu une bourse et continuerait à étudier à la fac de Jakku. Il souhaitait devenir professeur des écoles. Avec lui en instituteur, ils ne savaient pas qui seraient les plus mâtures entre lui et ses élèves mais aucun de ses amis ne doutait qu'il serait un excellent prof, à l'écoute, bienveillant et fun. Quant à Poe, il entrait à l'école supérieure de l'armée pour devenir pilote, comme il en rêvait depuis tout petit. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, elle se trouvait aussi à Coruscant.

* * *

"-Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement de moi, Solo, avait-il glissé à Ben dans l'intimité d'une grasse mâtinée à paresser au lit.

-J'y vais d'abord pour travailler. Je compte bien être le meilleur alors ne compte pas sur moi pour sortir et folâtrer tous les soirs. Il va falloir être sérieux, Dameron.

-Très bien. je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour s'amuser.

Ben se jeta sur lui et le plaqua sur le matelas en lui maintenant les poignets au dessus de la tête.

-Ose faire ça et je t'arrache les membres un à un.

-J'aime quand tu es jaloux et violent tendance psychopathe, susurra Poe, bien content de son petit effet.

-Tu es un vrai c*nnard parfois.

Le futur pilote releva le buste et embrassa passionnément son petit ami.

-Je sais, fanfaronna t-il en s'écartant.

Excité par le chahut des deux jeunes hommes, BB8 sauta sur le lit.

-Casse-toi, petit avorton poilu à quatre pattes.

Et Poe le prit dans ses bras pour le soulever au-dessus de sa tête avant de lui faire un énorme câlin.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi BB8?

-Et bien, en fait... »*

* * *

Quelques semaines avant la fin de l'été Han et Poe disparurent. Rey et Ben s'en inquiétèrent, surtout quand des nouvelles d'Alderaan parvinrent jusqu'à Jakku. L'Empereur Palpatine se trouvait en situation précaire. Acculé de toute part, par la résistance même sur Alderaan, réduite, affaiblie mais pas morte, surtout depuis la réapparition du légendaire Han Solo (c'était donc ça!), mais aussi par la communauté internationale qui avait fini par réagir. D'abord diplomatiquement, avec une pression accrue puis militairement, avec des frappes ciblées sur des points stratégiques.

"-Je suis sûr que Poe et son père sont avec lui, souffla Ben.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne le laisseront pas prendre le moindre risque, tenta de le rassurer Rey, elle-même fébrile.

La sonnerie du téléphone les surprit alors qu'ils étaient rivés au poste de télévision à suivre la moindre nouvelle petite info. Ils entendirent vaguement miss Kanata répondre et chuchoter. De son pas léger, elle les rejoignit.

-Les enfants, c'est pour vous. Votre père.

-Papa!

Rey se jeta sur le téléphone.

-Papa? Papa c'est toi? Tu vas bien?

-Oui, ma fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien ici. Personne n'est blessé.

La jeune fille ne retint plus les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis trop longtemps. Ben qui avait collé sa tête contre celle de sa sœur pour entendre aussi soupira de soulagement. Il savait à qui son père faisait allusion en parlant de "personne de blessé". Il prit le combiné des mains de Rey qui tremblaient trop.

-Ici tout va très bien aussi, papa.

Han sourit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il ressentait toujours une émotion particulière à entendre son fils l'appeler papa.

-Nous sommes très fiers de ce que vous faîtes là-bas.

-Cela me touche beaucoup, mon fils.

Soudain sa voix sembla se briser un peu.

-Attends, il y a quelqu'un ici qui voudrait te parler aussi.

Ben entendit des bruits à l'autre bout du fil puis un souffle, des sanglots.

-Allô?

-Allô? Mon chéri?

Le jeune homme se figea. La voix était plus grave et éraillée que dans ses souvenirs mais il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes.

-Maman? murmura t-il.

-Oui, mon garçon, c'est moi.

La voix s'était brisée sous l'émotion.

-Maman.

Les deux enfants Solo rirent et pleurèrent à la fois.

-Maman, c'est moi, Rey, tu m'as tellement manqué! Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien. j'étais emprisonnée par l'Empire mais j'ai été à peu près bien traitée. Et puis il y a quelques jours un vaurien à passer sa grosse tête par la porte de ma cellule et m'a dit que mes vacances aux frais de sa majesté étaient finies et qu'il était temps de me remettre au boulot.

-Hey! J'ai pas une grosse tête! s'offusqua Han.

Tous rirent. Les chamailleries taquines des deux époux étaient revenus aussi vite que leur amour et leur affection mutuels.

-Vous revenez quand? les questionna Ben alors que des grésillements se firent soudain entendre sur la ligne.

-Très bientôt, mon chéri. Il me tarde de vous serrer dans mes bras.

-A nous aussi, maman.

-Je vous aime.

-Nous t'aimons aussi.

-Et moi aussi je vous aime, les enfants.

-On t'aime papa. A très vite.

-Hey! Solo! Tu m'oublies pas, hein? cria soudain une voix très loin.

-Je t'aime, Poe." s'écria spontanément Ben.

Dans l'allégresse générale, il n'avait plus aucune gêne ou timidité à exprimer ses sentiments.

Puis ils raccrochèrent alors que la liaison devenait trop mauvaise.

Quand l'avion se posa sur la piste, Rey serra très fort la main de son frère. Après des jours d'attente, ils y étaient. Bientôt ils la serreraient dans leurs bras et sur leurs cœurs. La porte de l'appareil s'ouvrit avec une lenteur désespérante puis enfin, une silhouette se découpa et descendit les quelques marches qui la ramènerait sur le sol.

La jeune fille ne se retint plus et courut au devant d'elle.

"-Maman!

Elle se jeta dans les bras de la femme petite, fragile après ses années de captivité mais la mine fière, déterminée et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ma petite fille!

Elle la serra contre elle, baisant ses cheveux doux et odorants. Ben s'avança à son tour, plus en retrait. Leïa finit par s'écarter de sa fille et se tourna vers lui.

-Mon grand fils. Regarde-toi! rit-elle. Tu es devenu un homme aujourd'hui.

-J'ai eu 18 ans il y a 12 jours.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mon Dieu! s'émerveilla sa mère. Bon anniversaire, mon garçon. Tu aimes ton cadeau?

Elle lui ouvrit les bras.

-Oh oui!"

Et il prit sa mère dans ses bras. Leur père les rejoignit et enfin, après plus de 7 ans de séparation, ils reformèrent leur famille.

 _*Vous y avez cru, hein!? :P Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer votre propre explication! ;)_


	16. Epilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

Ben était nerveux. Après six ans d'études et de sacrifices, il présentait enfin son grand projet de physiques appliquées spécialisées dans la microrobotique*. En soi, ce n'est pas la présentation de sa thèse et de ses six années de travail et de recherches qui le stressait. C'était de savoir sa famille et l'homme de sa vie dans la salle qui l'intimidait. D'ailleurs il y eut un brouhaha et des chuchotements admiratifs quand la présidente Leïa Organa Solo d'Alderaan entra dans le grand amphithéâtre, même si elle avait tenu à être la plus discrète possible. Sa garde rapprochée était réduite au plus stricte minimum. L'attention devait rester sur le héros du jour, son fils. Elle s'assit entre Rey et son mari qui lui prit la main avec tendresse.

"-Vous êtes sublime, madame la présidente.

-Oh arrête tes flatteries, Solo!

Il lui sourit avec malice.

Rey se tourna vers Finn.

-Je suis si nerveuse pour Ben.

-Il s'en sortira très bien, c'est un petit génie.

-Mais il n'a jamais été à l'aise en public.

-T'inquiètes, j'en connais un qui saura le mettre à l'aise. » répliqua Finn avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

"-Prêt, monsieur le diplômé?

Ben, se retourna et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Poe. Il l'embrassa avec douceur avant de le contempler, les yeux brillants. Bon Dieu! Il était sublime et diablement sexy dans son uniforme de pilote!

-J'avais peur de ne pas te voir arriver.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je manquerai ça?

-Je sais que tu peux être envoyé un mission n'importe où, n'importe quand, Commandant Dameron.

-Rien ne sera jamais plus important que toi, mon amour."

Et après un dernier baiser, Ben entra sur l'estrade d'un pas sûr.

 _ **FIN**_

 _* Étant absolument réfractaire aux sciences, j'invente complètement. Ce truc n'existe probablement pas et je reste volontairement vague sur ce que c'est précisément parce que j'en sais absolument rien! :P_

 ** _A partir de demain, republication « Ne Me Résiste Pas ». Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est une fic beaucoup plus mature avec du sexe et de la violence mais toujours avec le Pylo en ship principal. ;)_**


End file.
